


The Prince and The Vamp

by LoveToCreatexox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Boarding School, Bullying, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor, Poor Virgil, Rich - Freeform, Rich Roman, Roman!Human, Romance, Secrets, Shooting, Soulmates, Swearing, Teen Romance, Torture, Vampire!Virgil, Vampires, Violence, Virgil!Vampire, bad language, class, human!logan, human!patton, human!roman, tagging is hard, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToCreatexox/pseuds/LoveToCreatexox
Summary: Roman Prince is a rich 16-year-old in a boarding high school in England, Virgil Sanders is a poor 16-year-old in the same boarding school on a scholarship.Right off the bat, they knew they would NOT get along... You see, Virgil had a dark secret and is determined to not be discovered!So, What happens when the two are forced to share a room in the dorms?[A/N: Anyone seen Boys Before Flowers? Yeah, kind of like that haha but with a vampiric flare thrown in, with additional drama, violence, comedy, romance and moreeeeeee!!]Warnings:- Swearing (Curse words, bad language, however you may say it, this will always be around XD)- Violence (Bullying mostly I think >.>)- Panick/Anxiety Attacks (Poor Virge... I feel you dude... they are not fun...)- Not sure about smut yet... Maybe, guess we'll see XD





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously only posted the summery and so many of you have already been so supportive and want to see this story take off!!
> 
> Thank you!! <3 
> 
> Here is the first chapter! I plan on posting the second chapter today as well *Lowkey* just gotta write it first hehe, in the meanwhile! Hope you like the Prologue!!

Prince academy is a boarding school in the south of England, located in the county of Devon. The academy provides educational services, from Primary level, to university level; however, the level this story will be focusing on, is Prince High School.

 

The school was owned by a Professor D. Prince. His son, Roman Prince, was currently enrolled in their 5th year of high school. He was the top dog. Everyone knew Roman Prince, and either wanted to be him, or be with him.

Roman had a fit physique, always wearing stylish clothing and sporting the colours, red, white, black and a hint of gold. His hair was dyed red, thick and waved slightly, his eyes were bright green and his skin was well pampered.

Roman wasn’t only popular, he was also extremely smart; he always made it as one of the top students in the school.

However, when it came to intelligence and A+ scores for every subject, Logan Sinclair was the one to fill that roll.

Logan Sinclair represented Roman’s right-hand man, he was intelligent and succeeded in every subject. The two had been friends since birth; their fathers, both successful and wealthy, had been childhood friends before them.

Logan had a much slimmer physique, but was just as tall as Roman, standing at 6 foot. He wore formal attire most of the time; a button up shirt, mainly black or navy blue, dress trousers, and comfortable but formal black shoes. Logan also never left his house with out three essentials, those being: Necktie (A variety of colours, mainly dark colours), Glasses (Slim with black rims), and his journal, to record the days’ events and any important information that would benefit him.

 

[A/N: Has anyone seen Ouran High School Host Club?? I kind of imagine Logan Sinclair as Kyoya Ootori]

 

Finally, there was Patton Hart. Patton was a bubbly character, to say the least. His family were wealthy business people, just like Logan and Roman’s parents. He had a special skill of manipulation but in the kindest of ways, this special power had caught the eye of Logan in primary school, and they quickly became friends.

Patton was reasonably well built, with an average figure, however, much shorter than either Roman or Logan, standing at 5 foot 7 inches; not that his shorter height ever bothered him. Patton had strawberry blond, thick, curly hair, and bright, light blue eyes that would widen in awe at anything he found remotely interesting or entertaining.

Patton usually sported casual wear, plain blue or white T-shirts, jeans in a variety of colours and sneakers. He also wore glasses that were a tad rounder than Logan’s, but one item of clothing that always made him stick out was the permanent grey cat cardigan he has wrapped over his shoulders; to this day, no one has ever seen him wear it normally.

 

Roman Prince, Logan Sinclair, and Patton Hart were all aged 16, and everyone in entire school knew them as ‘The Royals’.

‘The Royals’ was a title the student body had graciously given them, the three most popular boys in school; and Roman loved it. Everyone loved them, and at the same time, no one would ever mess with them, in fear of what they’d do and had done before…

 

It was the first day of the first semester; everyone was rushing around the grounds and campus trying to navigate the halls correctly to find their new classrooms so not to be late. There were 5th years hanging around the entrance, there to aid the 1st years if they needed assistance with locating a classroom, enrolment or other tasks.

Prince High School was a well-organised educational environment, seemingly, the perfect school, except nowhere is perfect…

 

And Virgil Sanders knew this.

 

Virgil Sanders was not like the rest of the student body, his family were of working class, and were even at the bottom of that class… His mother suffered from a severe heart disorder, and was bedridden most of the time, thus she worked from home writing journal articles when she could. Virgil’s father was first and foremost a painter, bringing in just enough to accommodate their little family, however, he did have a side job at a local store just to bring in a little more for medical supplies.

Thus it was more than expected when Virgil felt out of place walking through the gates of a large private boarding school… Nonetheless, he’d been offered a scholarship after winning a prize for his artwork at his local Art Gallery; and his mother wouldn’t let him decline the offer.

 

Unlike everyone else walking by him, as if he were either trash, or non-existent, Virgil was born and raised in England; his hometown only a 3 hour car ride away. So when his parents insisted on him staying at the schools dorm, he was less than pleased…

 

Virgil was a boy of average, introvert means. He stood at 5 foot 10 inches and had a skinny, pale physique. He wore black, torn skinny jeans, purple and black sneakers, and owned a range of regular Primark t-shirts, colours mainly ranging from purple to black.

Over the top of today’s purple shirt, he wore his only jacket; this jacket was black with purple patches that were seemingly sewn on by hand, with a hood he kept up. On top of his head, and under his hood, he wore large noise-cancelling headphones that played his favourite punk-styled music.

His hair was straight with a long, emo-styled fringe, his hair was mostly black but had tints of purple thrown into the fringe. His eyes were brown, slightly sunken, and lined with thick, black eyeliner that contrasted with his his fair skin. He additionally had a regular habit of painting his nails black and was a vampire... Yep… You heard correctly… Virgil was a vampire…

 

Well, technically, he was half vampire, half human. His mother was human and his father a vampire, not that it made much of a difference, Virgil still had to drink human blood to survive.

Nevertheless, his human side had a few perks, namely, being able to stand sunlight, without burning to a crisp, and being able to eat human foods, though they gave him no nutrition or sense of being full.

Virgil didn’t despise being a vampire, he never had to sleep, though he could if he wanted to pass the time, and he never had to fear growing old once he was of age, these were perks in his eyes. However, he would never want anyone to find out… He didn’t need any more of a reason to be seen as a freak by his peers…

 

Virgil looked at the large school in front of him, hearing the first bell ring made him physically flinch, his gut twisting inside of him, having the strong urge to throw up where he stood. Nevertheless, he held out and began walking to the front entrance; backpack on and a small suitcase in tow.

 

“I hate my life…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is here~!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!! Enjoy~ <3

Today was the first day in a new school, with people he didn’t know, and truthfully, didn’t want to know. To Virgil, every single student in this school was a pompous, rich kid with daddies money and had a carefree life, with no concern for those suffering around them… He could also consider them as food but he tried the shake that thought away…

 

Virgil trailed his suitcase through the halls, avoiding all eye contact, keeping his head low and listening to Panic at the Disco on through his headphones. With his hood up, always up, he glanced at his small map of the campus every now and then, trying to direct himself to the principals office, which _had_ to be on the 4th fucking floor...

 

He now regretted not enrolling his documents to the faculty earlier… _Now_ he had to go in alone and enrol… _Then_ trail his suitcase around all day… _Then_ go into his class late and have everyone stare at him while he introduces himself… _And then_ find the dorms and somehow hope that his room isn’t occupied with a roommate…

 

‘Kill me… Kill me now…’ Virgil thought to himself, stopping outside the principlals door, trying to get his breathing under control.

 

After another moment, Virgil put down his hood and hung his headphones around his neck before shakily knocking on the door.

“Come in!” A voice called from the other side. Virgil opened the door and peered in, the room was ridiculously modern and well kept, with a devilishly handsome principle, around the late 30’s he would’ve guessed, sitting at his desk.

 

[A/N: The principals office: http://hannahmarussell.tumblr.com/image/181689953658]

 

The principal, and owner of this school, raised his head from the computer screen he’d previously been staring at with a frown of frustration. However, as soon as his eyes landed on the shy, new student peeking in his harsh facial expression softened, offering a friendly smile “Hello there, come in, come in, no need to be shy, I don’t bite… Much” he chuckled with a slight smirk.

 

Virgil didn’t know how to feel about that remark, nonetheless, he entered, closing the door behind him and walked over to the desk, only taking a seat on the other side of the desk when the principal gestured him to.

“So, You must be Virgil Sanders, I have been quite looking forward to meeting you, we don’t get many students of your…. Uh…”

“Class?” Virgil tried to fill in with a clear look of displeasure.

The principal blinked before shaking his head “No, No, the word I was looking for was ‘talent’” he chuckled, making Virgil’s previous look of annoyance turn into that of surprised and slight embarrassment.

This didn’t go unnoticed by the principal. Nonetheless, he remained silent about it “So, How are you liking the school so far?” He asked.

Virgil pursed his lips in thought, trying to find the right word that weren’t false but also didn’t insult the man in front of him “U-Ummm… C-Clean? It’s also very big… kind of intimidating…” He muttered, keeping his gaze down toward the ground.

The principal couldn’t help but laugh at that “Yes, it can be slightly intimidating for a first timer here, however, it is rather easy to navigate once you get used to it, and I’m sure you’ll make lots of new friends soon enough” he smiled before rummaging around in his drawers for something.

Virgil really wanted to mutter ‘doubt it’ but he ended up settling with just thinking it “Anyway, do you have your enrolment papers with you?” the formally dress man asked. Virgil nodded and quickly handed over a brown envelope with all his documents ready.

 

The next 20 minutes were filled with uncomfortable silences and signing certain documents, but soon the first ‘hell’ was over, and Virgil was fully enrolled, and now free to got to his second ‘hell’… Class…

 

“Here, take this and give it to your teacher, it explains why you’re a little late. Also, your timetable is in that envelope I just gave you, be sure to study it and find out where your classes are prior, as being late here, without good reason, is not a good thing” the principal informed.

Virgil nodded his head in confirmation that he was listening, he then exited the principals office quickly and quietly; letting out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

Virgil examined his timetable while sat on a bench outside the principles office, his headphones back on and hood back up. He cross referenced the classes for today with the small map of the campus and figured out where and when his classes were.

 

“Guess I should get this over and done with then…”

 

As expected, after knocking and entering his first class, everyone stared at him with either looked of intrigue, disgust or mere boredom. He reluctantly introduced himself as per the teacher’s request before going to his seat.

 

Virgil was a smart kid; though he wasn’t rich enough for tuition, he was smart enough to keep up in class with ease; and before he knew it, it was lunchtime.

Virgil walked through the halls, blocking everything out with his music and keeping his eyes towards the floor. He walked toward the cafeteria and just made it inside when he suddenly bumped into someone with surprising force, knocking him backwards on to his ass.

“O-Oww-…”

“Oh my goodness!! Look what you’ve done! You should watch were you’re going you commoner! Fuck! This is never going to come out…” Virgil’s eyes widened at the harsh words that were thrown at him, he hadn’t even looked up yet to see whom he’d bumped into, and now he didn’t want to…

 

Reluctantly, his eyes rose up, landing on a guy that stood 6 foot tall, wearing a red button up shirt with a white fitted, and probably designer, jacket; as well as, black jeans with a golden trim and white converses.

Virgil’s eyes rose further to see the mans green eyes glaring at him, he felt like an ant under the foot of a giant… Though his observant eyes suddenly landed on the mess of a tray in the standing students hands, and the mess of food that was now smudged on his crimson shirt and dropped on his white converse.

 

“I-I’m Sorry…” Virgil muttered, bowing his head a bit and slowly getting himself up but finding it hard to make eye contact.

 

“You’re sorry?” The person in front of him repeated in a definite sarcastic tone, clearly pissed. Virgil nodded his head silently hoping the apology would be enough, as there was no way he’d be able to pay for the damage…

He heard a scoff and then flinched as the tray the other had been holding suddenly dropped to the ground with a loud metallic clash. Virgil whimpered a little, knowing that now, this over dramatic student had gotten the attention of every other body in the cafeteria.

 

“Roman… Leave it alone for now, huh? Your scaring the new kid” Virgil heard a new voice from the right of the stranger he’d bumped into. The kind words made Virgil look up, now seeing a shorter guy in blue and white standing next to the stranger named ‘Roman’? Where had he heard that name before?

 

“Patton is right, this… thing… is not worth interacting with, they most certainly cannot pay for the damages, thus you should simply go and change” Virgil looked to the left of Roman, his eyes landing on a stoic, formally dressed student. Virgil was more thankful to the one named ‘Patton’ however… The stoic one may also be getting Virgil out of this situation but at least Patton didn’t call him a worthless, penniless ‘thing’…

 

Roman huffed, looking back and forth from his friends before looking at Virgil who just stood there hunched up and ready to die in a hole.

“Whatever… This piece of _shit_ can pay for it later…” Roman retaliated, his harsh words, once again, making Virgil flinch.

“Language!” Patton suddenly exclaimed as the three began walking past Virgil, Roman clearly and intentionally bumping shoulders with Virgil with a force to make Virgil whimper, and later hold his shoulder, a light pain now vibrating from his shoulder as well as his ass.

He stood still, letting the trio leave, only just hearing their passing conversation.

 

“Why do you only scold me on my cursing, Pat…? Logan curses and belittles too and you never scold him” He heard Roman say, following this was a giggle, presumably from Patton.

Virgil glanced over his shoulder a little, tears welling up in his eyes as he saw Patton clinging to ‘Logan’s’ arm “Because I forgive my little Lo~” He replied.

“Patton, I am not called ‘Lo’, please… for the 56th time, call me by my proper name… nor am I ‘little’… I beat you in height by approximately 5 inches” The stoic one, named ‘Logan’ apparently, replied with his weirdly formal speech pattern.

 

Virgil didn’t want to listen anymore. He could feel the entire cafeteria staring at him, including the teachers and chefs… Everyone was staring… not one person came up to him to ask if he was okay… That was it… That was all it took…

 

Virgil picked up his suitcase and made a B-line to the male toilets, locking himself in a cubical and sitting on the closed lid before letting his tears bawl out as silently as he could. Hugging his body tightly and trembling violently, Virgil pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them too, trying to muffle his crying into his knees.

 

And in that bathroom he remained for the final 2 periods…

 

After the final bell rang, Virgil waited for the students to have thinned out, not wanting to be involved in the stampede that was ‘home time’.

After approximately 20 minutes, Virgil came out of the cubical; suddenly glad he’d trailed his suitcase around, as now he could easily fix his make-up before venturing outdoors once again.

 

It was 10 minutes later when he braved the corridors, walking out of the school and around to the back of the grounds where the male dormitory resided. He took a deep breath before walking in, looking at the room number on his key that was provided before heading to the second floor; taking the stairs of course as he was grievingly claustrophobic.

 

Virgil finally made it to his door, he took a deep breath, hoping to all of the gods and stars out there that his room was a single room, and if not, then at least have a roommate with similar introvert tendencies…

 

Nope… This just wasn’t Virgil’s day…

 

Virgil opened the door, walking in and glancing around the room. After closing the door behind him he noticed that there were two beds “Well… Shit…” he sighed. Even so, he walked over to the side of the room that was basic and vacant for a new student such as himself.

He placed his suitcase on the foot of the white bed, grimacing at the white and light grey design of his side of the room… He’d have to change that ASAP…

With a groan, he threw his backpack on the bed and had a snoop around his desk, bedside drawers, wardrobe, and finally sat on the bed to test out the springs; not that he’d be sleeping.

His eyes then trailed toward the opposite side of the room. His roommate’s bed had a red quilt with large golden stars, his walls covered in small polaroid pictures, and his desk was decorated to the nines with stationary relating to crowns and royalty.

The colour scheme made Virgil’s brows furrow, red, white, gold and black… It reminded him of the prick he bumped into earlier… He could hear the shower running in their ensuite, he figured his new roommate was taking a shower, so he just settles on unpacking for now.

 

20 minutes later, he’d finished unpacking and placed his empty suitcase in his wardrobe. He then took a seat at on his bed, with his back against the headboard, scrolling through tumblr on his phone.

He was reasonably relaxed, that is until the shower stopped and he could hear shuffling in the bathroom. His entire body suddenly tensed up when he saw the door handle move and the door opening, but nothing compared to the dread and pure horror he felt when he saw whom it was coming out of the bathroom…

 

“What the FUCK are you doing in my room?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh... 0-0 Poor Virge, can't catch a break...
> 
> Thoughts so far?? <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3~!!
> 
> You guys are awesome!! So much support so early in the story! Makes me so happy and super motivated so thank you~ <333
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 3!!

“What the FUCK are you doing in my room?!”

 

Virgil didn’t know what to do, what to say, he couldn’t breathe, his heart began to pound against his ribcage, his eyes wide and body began to tremble.

Roman stood there, his hair wet and a single, white towel around his hips that went down to his knees “OI! Answer me you filthy commoner!” He shouted again, taking a step closer to Virgil. The later flinched and opened his mouth to talk “I-I…-”

“Oh! I get it, you wanted to come and apologise, well don’t bother, your words mean nothing to me! Get out! I never want to see your face again!” Roman interrupted.

 

Virgil didn’t know what to do; he couldn’t speak or move, oxygen failed to enter his lungs. Roman scowled as Virgil made no attempt to move or do anything really, so the walked over to Virgil, grabbing him by his hair “OUT!” He shouted again, dragging Virgil by his hair, opening the door and throwing him outside before slamming the door closed.

 

Virgil fell to the floor in a heap, whimpering at the pain he felt after having his hair tugged. He shakily got up, stumbling a bit, his breathes shallow and uneven as he used the corridor wall to hold his balance. “I-I… I…” He couldn’t speak, one moment he was in his room and the next he was thrown out of it, his phone, laptop and all of his belongings were in there… His blood packs too…

 

Virgil began taking unsteady steps down the hall; his head began to feel light and his vision hazy. He struggled to take breath as he clutched his clothed chest with one hand, the other on the wall to stop him from falling as he was swaying badly.

“I-I… P-Please… S-Someone… H-Help-…” His voice was barely a whisper, the corners of his vision going black; the hall was spinning and body trembling violently. During a panic attack he’d usually have a friend or his parents help him calm down, as not matter how hard he tried, he could never get his breathing under control on his own.

Virgil made it down the hall, his hand now leaning on a closed door, but it was too late, his vision circled to black, all feeling slowly melted away as he felt his body drop to the floor, as limp as a rag doll; his finger nails clawing at the door as he fell in front of it.

 

Darkness overtook him.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been out of it, nor did he know where he was. Had someone found him? Was he sent home? He could hear a voice, it sounded familiar…

“Oh come on, just because he is poor doesn’t mean he’s useless… Don’t be mean… you should know better than that…” the person scolded. Virgil groaned a little, his brow creasing as he began to regain consciousness. He heard the person gasp, “He’s waking up! Hey, how do you feel?” They asked.

Virgil blinked his eyes open, letting them silently adjust to the light of the room. He was laying on a bed, the room was mostly blue with some colour splashed here and there; it was identical in design as his room, though a lot more personalized.

“W-Where… Where am I?” He asked with a hoarse voice, his arm moving to reach up and touch his head, letting out a deep sigh as he felt a sharp pounding in his head.

“You are in our room, you lost consciousness outside of our door, and Patton brought you in. You seem to have had a panic attack…” Another voice spoke from the other side of the room, “a pretty bad one at that… are you feeling better now?” the closer person asked with a much softer and warmer voice than the former.

 

When Virgil’s vision finally cleared he looked over to the two people who had helped him, he was about to thank them for their help, but as soon as he sat up, he froze.

“I-It… It’s you…” He managed to stutter out.

 

Patton was sat on the bed Virgil had been placed on, he was assuming it was Patton’s bed, and over his shoulder Virgil could see Logan sat in an armchair on the other side of the room, book in hand and nose practically in the book, having no concern for what was happening on Virgil’s side of the room.

Virgil eyes went back to Patton, he could see Patton’s warm smile fade a bit and figured it was because of the horrified expression Virgil was currently wearing.

“H-Hey… It’s okay… I’m not gunna hurt you, my family run a bunch of hospital’s so… I took the liberty of carrying you in here and checking your vitals myself… I hope you don’t mind” Patton explained, his palms out in defence.

 

It took a moment for that information to sink in before Virgil’s shoulders relaxed a little. Out of the trio of rich kids, Virgil definitely liked Patton better than the other two…

“I-I… T-Thank you… I really… I really appreciate it, s-sir” He addressed, too afraid that if he weren’t to recognise their class then he’d be shouted at again.

Patton blinked at being addressed as ‘sir’, he couldn’t help but laugh a little “You don’t have to call me ‘sir’ kiddo~ I’m the same age as you~” he giggled before sitting up straight.

“I suppose I should introduce us, you are new after all” Patton smiled “So, my name is Patton Hart, as I mentioned before, my family own a string of hospitals and medical supply companies” He introduced. He then turned a little and gestured towards Logan “That’s Logan Sinclair, you’ve probably heard of Sinclair Co. a business run around technology and nifty gadgets” Patton grinned, Logan however wasn’t impressed with Patton’s introduction of him.

“Patton, if you do not mind, I will introduce myself…” Logan placed down his book, and stood. Virgil sceptically observed his posture and raised a brow a little as he bowed formally “Greetings underling, My name is Logan Sinclair, My father is the CEO of Sinclair Cooperative, an industry with multiple chains for technological factories, mainly dealing in mobile devices, computers and virtual reality” He introduced formally.

Patton pouted “That’s pretty much what I said…” he muttered before looking back at Virgil.

 

Virgil just sat there, his head pounding and his chest hurting somewhat, trying to take in the introductions ‘I’m sure these were the bastards from the cafeteria… Why are they, well Patton, being so nice…?’ he thought to himself.

 

He was in deep thought and doubt, when a clearing of someone’s throat suddenly pulled him out of it. He blinked and looked to the source of the sound, finding Logan and Patton both looking at him in an expectant way.

“O-Oh… Sorry… Umm… M-My name is Virgil… Virgil Sanders… Umm… My father is an artist in a local town not far from here” he introduced.

Patton grinned widely “Oh wow~ that’s cool! Art huh? I’ve never really understood it, I’m not very good at drawing but I hear that art goes for a lot of money” Logan suddenly coughs as if to cover up a spiteful comment, “On the contrary Patton, Art from deceased artists tend to gain profitable amounts of currency, however, a live artist’s work commonly and extensively lack in comparison.” He explained, causing Virgil to glare at Logan.

Logan notices the glare but finds no advantage as to verbally notify it, instead he returned to his armchair and resumes reading.

 

Patton sighed and shook his head “Don’t mind him, he can be a stickler when it comes to money and profit” Patton smiles apologetically at Virgil. The latter just shakes his head and brushes it off, now wondering what he was going to do now…

 

“Virgil? What was it that triggered your panic attack, if you don’t mind me asking?” Patton asked with a clear expression of warm concern.

Virgil suddenly shifted uncomfortably, tugging on the end of his sleeves, which had been a nervous tick of his since he was young “O-Oh… Umm… Well… I went into my room… and… well… turns out… I’ve been slapped with a real prick of a r-roommate… h-he threw m-me out… all my stuff is… is still-…” His breathing began to increase again in unsteady and wheezing gasps, as he relived the memory in his mind.

Patton picked up of the others trembling frame and shallow, unsteady breaths “Hey, shh… calm down, it’ll be alright, I’ll help you, okay?” Patton offered a warm smile. However, this didn’t help, Virgil couldn’t stop shaking, as tears began to bud in the corners of his eyes “W-Why…? Why are you h-helping m-me? I-I thought I was just a worthless ‘THING’ that wasn’t worth even a helping hand” He exclaimed at a speedy pace.

He didn’t mean to throw Patton’s help back into his face, but he couldn’t understand, they were so cruel to him in the cafeteria, and now…

“I’m sorry about earlier… Roman can be… well… a bit over dramatic…” Patton tried to apologies for his friend.

Virgil just scoffed “Understatement of the year…” this made Patton flinch a little, he’d never been great with conflict…

“I also apologise on Logan’s behalf, he doesn’t really have a filter…” Patton explained. Virgil frowned a bit, roughly wiping his eyes refusing to cry in front of these guys, and trying to get his breathing under control “M-Must be a bitch dating him then” Virgil spat with a spiteful chuckle.

To that Patton blinked “First off, Language… Secondly, what makes you think we are dating?” Patton tilts his head. In that moment, Virgil feels himself calm down and slightly stiffen. His mind slowly forgetting the horrific event’s that had occurred, and was now thinking of how he’d thought that were a couple “Y-You guys… Y-You looked close… B-Before you… you were holding his a-arm…” Virgil tried to verify his claim, however, Patton countered with a simple giggle.

Oh~ No, I’m just comfortable around Lo~ we cuddle all the time~” Patton grinned.

“Much to my displeasure” Logan threw in, causing Patton to pout.

“You love me really~” He suddenly smiled again, the pout lasting that of 2 seconds, Logan simple rolled his eyes in response, Virgil could definitely sense something between these two though… He could practically smell the pheromones…

 

After a moment of uncomfortable silence Virgil shifted and opened his mouth to talk “I-I should-…”

“Evening my beautiful Royalties!~” Roman suddenly burst through the doors, fully dressed, arms out drastically and a large grin on his face “I have come baring gifts~” he expressed, holding out a plastic bag with, what Virgil guessed, was beer cans.

 

However, Roman’s grin suddenly fell and turned into a scowl when his eyes landed on Virgil, still sat on Patton’s bed. Roman slammed the door behind him and pointed an accusing finger at Virgil “What the fuck is he doing in here?!” He exclaimed.

“Language!” Patton retorted, but Roman didn’t care, completely ignore the smaller.

 

“Ohhhhh I see, so you think if you can’t invade my room, then my friends may be an easier target! Just get lost freak… No one wants you here… And seriously guys! I mean I get Patton, but Logan! I’d expect more resilience from you… I thought you had standards” Roman spoke, every word piercing a dagger through Virgil, making him physically flinch, and suddenly finding himself hiding behind Patton unintentionally.

Patton frowned deeply, not liking his friend’s attitude towards Virgil -whom he’d grown quite attached to- just because of his status. Additionally, he took a quick glance behind him, noticing Virgil was hiding behind him slightly; this gave Patton a small sense of pride, he had to protect his dark, strange son! Everyone was a son or daughter to Patton, he had an uncommon sense of care and fatherly love towards everyone he met; maybe a little bit more than fatherly love when it came to Logan however.

 

Logan looked up from his book and glanced at Roman “Excuse me?” He simply replied. Roman growled at that, “Can you not see that you have allowed a commoner into your room? Just after he’d broken into my room as well!!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air.

Logan then frowned slightly and looked towards Patton, the latter having the same feeling as the stoic character.

 

Logan placed his book down once more before standing up “Roman, as much as I understand your label’s towards… That…” he gestures towards Virgil, making the later frown and Patton opening his mouth the scold Logan for once, however the latter continued before Patton had the chance “…I think you have been mistaken as to the reason of the so-called ‘invasion’” Logan finished.

Roman blinked, clearly confused as to what Logan was trying to say, and as usual, when ever this happened, Roman looked to Patton for a translation.

“What Logan is trying to say, is that, Virgil here, didn’t break into your room, Ro… He was designated that room, to share with you… surely you must have noticed his stuff on the other bed?” Patton explained.

 

There was a weird silence for a moment as Roman went over the situation in his head. Once It clicked he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly but his expression still looked pissed off “Well shit… That’s a pain in the ass… Why would my father shack me up with a low life?” Roman grumbled.

 

Virgil had just been sat on the bed, hiding behind Patton a little, but soon found it was time to brave the enemy territory. He shuffled away from Patton a bit and moved off the bed, if he wanted some sort of status alternative to ‘commoner’ or ‘lowlife’ or even ‘thing’, then he’d have to earn it, and stop grovelling at this bastards feet.

Roman noticed the other standing, and challenged his stance with his own, pushing his shoulders back.

“Y-Your father?” Virgil simply asked, though he wanted to F and blind at Roman, he held back, instead trying to figure out why he knew this guy’s name.

This question took Roman off guard, having thought that the patchwork kid was going to finally start putting up some sort of fight, as commoners tended to get violent when pushed up against a metaphorical wall.

“Yes… My father, the principal and owner of this school” Roman replied as if talking to a idiot, though he actually surprised himself that he was replying at all to this commoners question, nonetheless, he carried on “I suppose I should introduce myself, even the lowest of the low should know their royal superiors… My name is Roman Prince, remember it…” he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to act externally proud.

 

Virgil stood there and raised a brow ‘ah, yes, he was on the cover of the schools brochure, the school knows him as the head of ‘Royalty’… no wait… there were three… so Logan, Patton and Roman make up, what the student body like to call them, ‘the Royals’…. Hmmm’ Virgil thought to himself, looking Roman up and down.

“I see… Well… for a so-called ‘prince’ you have one hell of a dirty mouth on ya’…” Virgil finally retorted.

 

This out-of-character statement fired back at Roman shocked all three in the room; all eyes were on Virgil, wide and astonished, most dramatically of all was Romans.

 

For that instant, Virgil felt a sense of pride, a smirked curling on his tilted lips, his shoulders back slightly ‘yes, I can do this, they act all high and mighty, but I can deal with it. I promised my mother I’d be okay… I can push through this! I will have pride in my being! I am not some lowly ‘thing’!’ he mentally pumped himself up, and it seemed to work.

 

The next few moments, Virgil took in the expressions he’d earned, proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo~ Virgil's starting to stand his ground 0-0 
> 
> Will Roman fight back? What will happen? Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story won't have another update for a few days! Just wanted to let you know >.< I gotta go all the way to London to apply for my visa... Damn embassy... *pout*
> 
> I should have more time to write when I return though ^.^ But still, the move to China is super close, so expect larger gaps between updates from now on >.<
> 
> I really love this story though, and want to update whenever I can :D
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!! <333

Roman couldn’t believe what he’d just heard… Here he was, a high class, wealthy, and extremely good-looking guy, being talked down to by a commoner who failed to know his place!

“You’ll regret that…” Roman scowled before dropping the bag of beers on the ground and storming out.

 

Virgil stood there looking proud and couldn’t help the smirk that curled on his lips at the victory he felt inside “I wouldn’t be smiling like that, if I were you” Logan spoke, his nose back into the book he was reading.

Virgil blinked at those words “Why the hell not? He deserved it after all…” Virgil grumbled, not liking that Logan had instantly spoiled his prideful moment. Patton was the next to add to the conversation, clearly looking a bit worried “Well… You see Virgil, by standing your ground you pretty much declared war against Roman” Patton explained, having remembered other that have tried to go against him.

 

Virgil raised a brow “Well bring it on… I won’t cower to him anymore… He shouldn’t be allowed to treat people like shit…” he growled before walking to the door, he faintly heard Patton quietly scold him for his language as he opened the door, pausing in that moment and glancing over his shoulder. “A-And… T-Thank you… by the way… for… for helping me… I owe you one” he thanked before leaving the room and walking to his, hoping and praying that it wasn’t locked.

As Virgil turned down the handle he grinned, finding it unlocked, he then let himself in and was even more pleased to find the place snob-free “Finally… some peace and quiet… I’m starving…” he sighed, closing and locking the door.

He then rummaged through his bag and took out two cartons of tomato juice, which in reality was disguised blood; and for extra precaution he went into the ensuite bathroom and locked the door, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet and revelled in the taste of his long over-due meal.

‘I can do this mum, I’ll do my very best, I promise!’ he thought to himself as he fed.

 

 

Meanwhile, Roman was furious, he’d stormed out and headed straight for the main campus, knowing his father would still be in his office “Father! A word!” He barged into the principal’s office without knocking.

The principal didn’t even look up from what he was doing, having expected this visit sooner or later “Go back outside and knock… have I not taught you any manners over the years” he scolded without even making eye contact.

Roman let out a groan of frustration before spinning around, leaving the room, and knocking on the door. “Who is it?” he heard the principal call from the other side.

Opening the door Roman scowled “You know who it is dad! Are you serious right now?!”

As Roman stormed over, Principal D simply chuckled, finishing off his work before turning his attention to his son “Ah, Roman, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” he asked, clearly used to his sons garish behaviour.

Roman took a seat on the other side of the desk and leaned forward, his frown deep and eyes clearly angry “You know why! You let a commoner share a room with me?! What the hell! I thought we agreed that I’d have no roommates!” he shouted, causing his father to comically plug his ears with his fingers.

Roman knew this act was a silent way of telling him to either ‘calm down or get out’ so he obliged and calmed a bit.

When the principal saw this he unplugged his ears and leaned on the desk slightly “Roman… This behaviour of yours is exactly why I have placed Virgil into your room, and to be honest I feel more sorry for him, than I do you” he informed, but held out his hand to stop Roman from interrupting “Your attitude toward those of a lower social class is appalling… frankly I am disappointed…” he spoke, his calm expression slowly turning into one of disappointment.

 

“B-But… why? I don’t understand… we are at the top… why should we pay any heed to those low lives?” Roman asked. The principal sighed deeply “Roman, let me ask you this, when owning a company, who is it that makes the entire business boom and work efficiently?” he asked. Roman took a moment to think about it “Ummm… the CEO and financial advisors” he answered.

“Wrong” his father instantly replied, causing Roman to flinch “the ones who make it run are those in working class, they come to work and do their duty, and if there were none, then the business would not run at all… You see son, there is a hierarchy in society, and we are close to the top, however, a mountain cannot have a peak without the rocks beneath it, holding it up” he metaphorically explained “Do you understand?”

 

Roman had to take a moment, sitting back in the chair “So… you’re saying… we have to treat them like their better than us cuz without them we are nothing?” he asked, however, yet again, he was wrong.

“No son… No one is nothing…” he sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose “Nevertheless, Virgil is here to stay and study hard, he will not be transferring from your room, and perhaps having him there may teach you the lesson I apparently cannot teach through words” he spoke.

Roman wanted to argue but he knew his father would win… he always won…

“Fine… I’ll tolerate him for now, I guess…” he gave in and got up to leave, however just as he opened the door his father had one final thing to say.

“Oh, and Roman, I am going to be having monthly meetings with Virgil, for reasons I shall not provide you, but if I hear you have been torturing the poor soul or hurt him in any way, I’ll be sure to retract that overseas theatre study you want so dearly” he practically blackmailed.

Roman let out a dramatic gasp, his hand over his chest and an over-dramatic expression to match the theatrics “No! Y-You can’t!” he exclaimed.

“Oh I can… Now… Try and get along… You’ll be surprised how special people like Virgil can be once given a chance” his father spoke before turning his attention back to his work.

Roman simply frowned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. The principal sighed and shook his head “Teenagers…”

 

Roman stormed back to his room but hesitated outside, his father’s words repeating in his mind the entire time ‘guess I’ll have to put up with it…’ he sighed heavily before opening the door and walking in.

As soon as he closed the door his eyes landed on Virgil’s bed, said person was sat against the headboard with his laptop open on his crossed legs. Virgil had heard the door and frozen a bit, his eyes landed on Roman as he entered, following the eye contact was a moment of tension… No… A moment of pure loathing…

However, it broke after a few minutes when Roman just huffed and walked over to his desk, ignoring his emo roommate. Virgil raised a brow, having expected verbal abuse or something… but nothing came… With that Virgil just shrugged and went back to scrolling through tumblr.

 

The room was silent, the air so tense you could cut it with a knife… This was going to be a long year….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Also, want to share this link to this anamatic, it reminds me of the end of this chapter XD
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvqENh2pEpQ
> 
> Also, Thoughts?? <333


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back!! XD Wasn't gone too long, but here is a new chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> This one isn't as long as I'd hoped but the next one will be I promise ;P
> 
> mini warning - swears/curses/ect~

That night Virgil still remained on his bed, headphones on and his laptop screen being the only source of light in the room. Roman had gone to sleep at around 10pm, it was now 3:30am and Virgil could hear the other mumbling away in his sleep, even through his so-called ‘noise-cancelling’ headphones…

‘How can a guy be so loud even during sleep?!’ he thought to himself, pulling off his headphones and sighing heavily. He glanced at his clock and then back at his laptop screen ‘maybe I should go to sleep… not that I need it but… if Roman wakes up and sees I’m awake, he might feel the need to initiate a snarky conversation… but if I sleep, or at least pretend to sleep, then I can wait ‘til he leaves, thus avoiding any and all morning conversation’ he theorised to himself mentally, a small proud grin on his face as he thought that plan up.

He then proceeded to put his laptop away, darkening the room, though the darkness was never an issue for vampires. He then removed his headphones and patchwork jacket before getting under his covers. Vampires had no need for sleep so they could easily live their lives without it, though they _could_ sleep if they wanted too; mainly to pass time. However, sleeping never provided vampires with ‘rest’, nor did they ever dream, they were practically half conscious and able to wake themselves at a specific time.

 

The next morning however, Virgil was brutally awoken by Roman’s music blasting loudly, with Roman singing along too… Virgil groaned and pulled the sheets over his head “Loud…” he groaned from underneath.

Roman was stood in front of his mirror doing his hair and singing along to ‘one day my prince will come’ at the top of his lungs. He’d glanced at Virgil’s bed through the mirrors reflection and smirked as he saw the other bury themselves beneath the covers, he then turned the music down a bit to talk “What’s wrong? Don’t like Disney? Let me guess, you’ve never watched Disney in your life” a slight smirk but adding a scoff at the end at his assumption.

 

‘So much for my plan…’ Virgil thought to himself before getting out of bed and grabbing his jacket “Actually I have seen every Disney movie they have to offer” he replied, not even making eye contact with his roommate.

He put on his jacket and ruffled his hair a little; it didn’t take much to fix his hair after all, and then simply made his garish white bed ‘buy new bed sheets today’ he thought, making a mental note. Virgil was too busy sorting out his bedding that he hadn’t noticed Roman stood there with wide eyes and a clearly astonished expression.

“Y-You… You’ve seen them all?!” he exclaimed, his shocked voice pulling Virgil away from his task. The vampire raised a brow “You’re surprised at this?” he asked, standing straight and putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

 

Roman wasn’t really sure how to respond, he had a plan to annoy the emo with princess music and have Virgil insist to move rooms on his own… but now… he simply wasn’t expecting that “Well what do you expect?!” Roman fully turned to face his roommate, his hands vigorously gesturing the whole of Virgil “I-I mean…! Look at you! You’re dark, and strange, and poor… I’d hardly class you as a Disney fan, no one would!” Roman continued to exclaim, clearly trying to dramatically express his level of astonishment.

Virgil remained forlorned and stood with a shallow frown and blank expression “I never said I was a ‘Disney fan’, I just said, I’d seen them all…” he clarified, purposefully avoiding giving Roman the attention or reaction he clearly craved. Roman lowered his arms before crossing them over his chest letting out a slight huff “Geez… You’re such a storm cloud… no wonder you don’t have any friends” Roman spoke before turning to look at himself in the mirror once more.

Roman’s words stung, Virgil currently had his back to Roman and bit his lip to stop him from expressing the hurt those words had caused, however, he was quick to fight back, responding within a few seconds “Yeah? Well with your attitude, you’ll be lucky to keep your so-called friends for much longer” he smirked and began walking over to the ensuite bathroom, needing his breakfast.

 

That was it, Roman snapped, he wasn’t about to have a lowlife come into _his_ room and talk down to him. He walked up to Virgil in long strides, grabbing Virgil’s arm causing the latter to drop his wash bag on the floor, the contents spilling out. He then spun the smaller around and grabbed the collar of his jacket, pinning him to the bathroom door harshly. Virgil gasped and whimpered a little as his back forcefully impacted the door, the curve of his spine hitting the metal door handle.

“You think you can keep talking back to me? You think you can show me up? You think you’re a big man now just because you get to stay in here?” Roman exclaimed angrily, causing Virgil to shrink down a bit, his black-rimmed eyes widened.

“You listen closely, this is MY room! You’re only here still because the principle enforced it, however, that doesn’t mean I can’t make your life a living hell…” Roman got in closer, frowning a bit as he could have sworn he’d seen a flash of red in Virgil’s eyes.

Virgil bit his lip, he wasn’t listening to anything Roman had to say, instead he closed his eyes tightly and made sure his lips were sealed closed, feeling his fangs trying to extend and knowing his eyes would be changing… He… He was so hungry… and Roman smelt so delicious…!

 

Virgil knew this was Roman trying to assert his dominance, and that Virgil could easily just give in and go feed, however, he’d promised himself and his mother that he wouldn’t concede! Even if his fight or flight reflexes were kicking in…

He could hear Roman threatening him, but it sounded so distant, his jaw clenched and his eyes opened a little before his tightly fisted hands pushed Roman as hard as he could, sending him a few feet at least “Stop it!!” He shouted. Tears began welling in the corners of his eyes and slowly glazing over his eyes with moisture. He was hungry, and his mood was never good when hungry, his emotions were in turmoil… a mixture of anger, sadness, hatred, hunger, and the need for prey, the prey that now lay on the floor, leaning up slightly on their elbows and looking at Virgil with a look of horror.

 

It was in that moment that Virgil realised, his eyes were glowing red, and his fangs were out, teeth clenched together, snarling, like an animal that’s been backed into a corner.

 

As soon as he realised this, his expression faltered, his breath hitched, and he quickly grabbed his wash bag and most of its contents before scurrying away into the bathroom ‘shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 Uh Oh!!!
> 
> Thoughts?? <333


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! 2 chapter in the span of 12 hours! XD yay
> 
> Stuff is starting to go down now :P enjoy!!!

Roman had remained on the ground for approximately 5 minutes after Virgil had slammed the bathroom door closed. Roman didn’t know how to take this moment or allow what he’d just seen to be real… no… he must have been seeing things… he must have…

His mind flashed back images of Virgil growling at him, like an animal… his eyes were definitely crimson red, and they almost looked alive as the red swirled around like lava… And his teeth, though clenched, Roman could clearly see sharp, extended canines bearing at him.

“W-What the fuck…” he whispered to himself before sitting up, his eyes slowly moved from the bathroom door to the remaining contents from Virgil’s wash bag he’d previously dropped.

Roman slowly crawled closer to the contents and frowned a bit in confusion as he found one carton of tomato juice, whitening toothpaste, and a nose plug? “The hell sort of wash bag is this?” Roman muttered to himself. He then stood up and threw the toothpaste and nose plug on Virgil’s bed; he then sat on his bed and opened up the carton of tomato juice, pushing the little straw into the foil opening.

‘I’ll just wait here until he comes out…’ he thought to himself as he raised the straw to his lips and began sucking on it.

Almost as fast as a flash of lighting, Virgil had opened the door, seen Roman trying to drink his ‘tomato juice’, hurled forward, snatched it from him, and returned back to the bathroom.

“HEY!” Roman shouted, standing up and banging on the door “What? You don’t share either?!” he called through the door.

“W-Why would I… I share a-anything of mine… w-with a bully like you!” Roman heard Virgil call from the other side of the door, however, something was wrong… Virgil voice sounded hoarse and chocked, he could hear heavy, uneven breathing coming from the other side too… Not that he should care but… Was Virgil crying? No… It sounds more like a panic attack…

 

Roman frowned a little before rubbing his face in frustration ‘panic attacks are fatal aren’t they…? I think I might have heard that somewhere… was it Patton? I think he mentioned that somewhere… maybe after Logan had his… hmmm…’ he thought to himself quickly, leaning his back against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hey! Come out here would ya!” Roman called through the door, backing away from it, in case Virgil actually did as he was told for once.

Waiting…

Nope… Of course not…

 

“Virgil… look… what ever… _that…_ was, it doesn’t matter… well… no… that’s a lie, it does matter, but not enough for you to have a full blown panic atta-…”

“FUCK OFF!!” Virgil screamed through the door, causing Roman to back away with an astonished and slight offended expression.

“Well fuck you too…” he grumbled before grabbing his phone and calling Patton.

“Hey Ro~ you ready for breakfast?” He heard Patton call from the other side, Patton was always a morning person. Logan was not, evident by the groaning he could hear in the background; probably still in bed.

“Yeah about that… sorry Pat, but there is a situation in my room which I think only you can deal with…” Roman spoke, sat at the foot of his bed.

“Situation??” Patton asked, his voice instantly changing from bubbly to concerned.

“Yep… a certain emo has locked himself in the bathroom… I think he’s having a panic attack or something…” he explained, he then heard shuffling on the other side of the phone, and before he knew it there was a knock at the door.

Roman raised a brow, Patton still on the line “Pat… The doors open, and hang up” he chuckled putting his phone down. “Oh right!” Patton quickly hung up and opened the door, walking in “Hey, so umm… what happened? What was the trigger this time?” Patton asked carefully, wanting to know the full story before approaching the bathroom.

Roman blinked “trigger? This time? You mean this has happened before?” he asked, Patton blinked this time before frowning and flicking Roman’s forehead “For goodness sake Roman… why do you think Virgil was in our room yesterday? We found him passed out on the ground outside of our room after having a panic attack you had triggered” Patton explained once more.

Roman vaguely remembered being told something like this yesterday but it was more of a surprise now as he didn’t have anger clouding his thoughts “O-Oh... well… I might have been the trigger again; he… he fought back… and I lost it… I snapped and pinned him to the door… but then… he…” Roman frowned and looked down, rubbing his forearm as he remembered the sight he’d seen.

 

Patton stood listening to Roman, ready to scold him again for being so harsh, when he suddenly saw the other rub his arm and show a slight expression of confusion, fear and uncertainty. However, even if he wanted to ask more, he had to check on Virgil. He walked up to the bathroom door and knocked “Virgil? Kiddo? It’s me, Pat, may I come in?” Patton asked softly.

Roman watched from a distance, astonished that there was a click of the door unlocking, a small smile on Patton’s face before he entered before reclosing and locked the door.

Roman sat for a moment, trying to sort out his thoughts; however, he knew there was only one person that could help him and that was Logan. Thus he proceeded to make a cup of strong coffee and walked out of his room.

 

Meanwhile, inside of the bathroom; Virgil had been curled up in ball, hugging his legs inside of the bathtub, the opened carton of ‘tomato juice’ in his hand. ‘Oh my god, he saw, what am I going to do? He’s gunna think I’m a monster! H-He’s gunna tell everyone… I’ll be thrown out… beaten… shitshitshit!’ his thoughts were in a turmoil, his breathing was practically non-existent.

His eyes were still red, his fangs still out… he was hungry but trying to ignore it, though it was hard when the bathroom smelt so strongly of Roman. He tried to distract his hunger with the contents of the carton, however it wasn’t enough… and the rest of his blood was back in the room, hidden beneath the bed…

 

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door, he was ready to tell Roman to ‘fuck off’ again but he then caught a whiff of a new scent, a sweet scent he’d smelt before, followed by a soft voice “Virgil? Kiddo? It’s me, Pat, may I come in?”

Virgil paused for a moment before unsteadily climbing out of the tub, unlocking the door and returning back to the confines of the bathtubs walls. He knew that his vampiric appearance was still showing, but he couldn’t say no to Patton… he also knew that Patton was the only one that could stop him from passing out at this time, his heart was racing and he couldn’t think straight, rocking back and forth a bit in the tub as he heard the door open and close.

“O-Oh kiddo…” Patton sighed upon seeing Virgil. He saw him hugging his legs to his chest tightly, his black eyeliner had melted down his face from tears, his eyes were closed and mouth only slightly parted allowing strangles breathes to exhale with an occasional sob, but oxygen refused to enter his lungs.

Patton stepped closer gently “May I join you?” he asked gently, waiting for Virgil to allow it, he knew that those who suffered from panic attacks needed to be treat gently and asking permission to be touched, spoken to or joined in general was a MUST.

Virgil nodded his head a little, allowing it, Patton then got into the dry bathtub and sat on his knees “May I touch you?” he continued to ask, Virgil nodding again. Patton reached forward and placed a gentle hand on his knee “It’s alright Virgil, try and calm yourself” he spoke, his eyes never leaving Virgil’s face.

“Virgil, I’d like you to turn around, and lean against my chest, then I can aid you with your breathing, I can teach you a useful breathing exercise” he informed. Virgil was hesitant at first but slowly shuffled himself to turn around, then letting Patton guide him backwards. Patton sat back against the other side of the tub, stretching his legs out so Virgil could sit between them, with his back rested up against Patton’s chest.

“Okay, good, now try and follow my breathing, Virgil, calm and steady, you’re safe in here, I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise” Patton began, one hand rubbing up and down Virgil’s upper arm, while the other wrapped around and was tapping slow seconds on Virgil’s chest “Now, breath in for four seconds” he instructed, doing the same and tapping the seconds on Virgil’s chest; the latter complied shakily.

“Now hold it before 7 seconds” he spoke, holding his breath and counting the seconds with taps. “Now exhale for 8 seconds” this pattern repeated until Patton was sure Virgil was receiving enough oxygen, feeling the youngests shoulders relax a little more and the trembling had seized.

 

“Good, do you feel any better?” Patton asked, his chin rested on Virgil’s shoulder. The latter shook his head silently, refusing to look at the other person he’d consider a friend, this made Patton frown slightly. “I know Roman can be an a lot of work… but… he does mean well… usually… I guess… I guess… he does need some help with his god complex attitude…” Patton sighed, knowing his words were just there to defend one of his friends, though he also knew Roman needed an attitude adjustment.

“U-Under statement” Virgil finally spoke, causing Patton to giggle slightly.

 

“Hey Virgil?” Patton spoke up after a moment of comfortable silence.

“Mmmm…?” Virgil replied, content with staying in Patton’s current back-hug forever.

“You’re skin is really cold… are you still feeling bad? I can call the principal and explain that you’re not feeling well? You should really take the day off” he explained, still worried for his dark, strange friend.

Virgil remained quiet for a little while before answering “I-I just… I’m… Hungry…” he spoke, however, his voice had a dark echo to it that sent a shiver down Patton’s spine. There was something about Virgil that reminded Patton of an old friend, their characteristics were almost identical… the cold skin… dark eyes… conservative… Patton then glanced at a carton that was on the floor of the bathroom… Tomato juice?

 

“V-Virgil?”

 

“Hmmm?” he replied again, simply lying there contently against Patton’s chest.

 

“Umm… Y-You don’t have to answer this but… are you… are you a-a vampire?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 Thoughts?? <333


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I have edited this chapter!! I wasn't happy with how it was previously and now it works more towards the plot I have planned :D]
> 
> Enjoy!!

Logan was simply minding his own business, at his desk completing a homework assignment for his physics class when Roman burst in, slamming the door behind him and taking a seat on the foot of Patton’s bed.

However, what Logan found strange was that the princely teen hadn’t spoken a word, so out of curiosity he turned around in his swivel desk chair to look at them.

Roman was currently sat with his head in his hands, bent over a bit on the foot of Patton’s bed, he looked as if he were having a break down “Surely Virgil isn’t winning this little war he declared upon to you” Logan spoke, unintentionally sounding a little snarky.

Nonetheless, Logan recoiled when he received a blank expression from Roman, not even a flinch… this was serious “Roman? What happened? I heard Patton speak about a situation on the phone before dashing out…” Logan spoke as he stood and took it upon himself to sit beside Roman and place a comforting hand on his back; of course Logan only did this action of comfort upon hearing it worked for those with over exasperating emotions.

 

After a moment Roman began to calm himself “Logan… I messed up…” he finally spoke; Logan simply raised a brow, remaining quiet to let the other explain. “I don’t know what happened… in the heat of the moment I snapped… but he… he looked like an animal that was about to eat me… but then… it was as if he realised how he was acting and hid away in the bathroom… he began having a panic attack… so… so I-…”

“So you called Patton as you did not know what to do?” Logan finished off for him, earning a nod from Roman. The latter then lowered his hands and sat up a bit more before making eye contact with Logan “I need your help, Lo… I mean… It’s bad enough I have to share a room with him but… I don’t know what it is… it’s like… I feel… Intimidated by him…”

Logan frowned at that, he’d never seen Roman react intimidated to anything, even the time someone tried to attack him for a ransom…

“I do not understand, Virgil is a simple boy with average grades and an emo-esque persona” Logan pushed, needing more information to provide any assistance.

Roman sighed and rubbed his palms up and down his face before looking at his hands “I wasn’t imagining it… I know I wasn’t… there was no way…”

“Roman, please could you explain, I can not be of assistance if you do not explain” Logan spoke calmly and straight to the point, Roman would have snapped at that if it wasn’t Logan who’d said it “Okay, Okay… Well… When I pinned him to the door and began shouting at him, he seemed to recoil for a split second, however… then he pushed me with a force that sent me across the room almost… and when I looked at him… Logan… he looked like a beast that had been trapped in a corner… his eyes… they were glowing red… and I mean literally glowing! A-And his teeth… I could have sworn he had fangs!” he exclaimed, talking a bit too loudly with grand gestures to enthuse his point.

 

Logan had to take a moment, his previous frustration of waiting for Roman to explain had suddenly turned into a frown, a deep frown at that, his body tensing up “Red eyes and fangs? Are you sure?” he asked seriously. Roman stood up and looked at Logan with a ‘you have to believe me!’ expression, nodding his head frantically.

Logan removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose “I see…” Logan then took a moment in deep thought before coming to a decision to just calm his friend down with denial “So you’re telling me that your roommate is an impossibly mythical vampire who is now out to get you because you are you” Logan spoke, his words meaning to be an insult to Roman’s ‘madness’. However, Roman took Logan’s words to heart and gasped “Oh my goodness! I’m… I’m living with a vampire!” he exclaimed; Logan repositioned his glasses and gave his friend a forlorn expression “Roman… Vampires do not exist…” he spoke matter-of-factly.

“Well, how do you explain what I saw??” Roman asked, starting to get annoyed again. This time Logan stood and walked over to his desk where his computer resided “Well, red eyes could be a side effect of albinism, Virgil is rather pale, and his hair is clearly dyed, so this could simply be a case of that. As for his teeth, many people have been know to have extended cuspid teeth, or better known as canine teeth. Some people even modify themselves to have this ‘vampiric’ appearance on purpose, though god knows why… still, I digress. There is a perfectly ordinary explanation towards Virgil’s abnormalities, and by the way you described your aggressive interaction and the nature of that… boy, he was bound to lash out like a common animal” Logan analysed and expressed, never taking his eyes of his computer screen as he continued his previous work.

 

Roman simply stood there, his eyes slightly widened in astonishment of how Logan had so much knowledge and how he could counter any of Roman’s fanciful thoughts in an instant. He shifted his weight a bit before rubbing the back of his neck “Yeah… I guess you’re right… maybe I have been over thinking it…” he muttered with a sigh.

“Of course I am right, when have I ever been incorrect?” Logan asked, though Roman knew it was rhetorical, so he simply chuckled in agreement, Logan had never made a mistake, that is true, but Roman still couldn’t shake the feeling like something else was going on… Not to mention Logan was acting strangely… it was almost like he was trying to avoid the subject all together…

 

 

“V-Virgil?”

 

“Hmmm?” Virgil replied, simply lying there contently against Patton’s chest.

 

“Umm… Y-You don’t have to answer this but… are you… are you a-a vampire?”

 

Virgil instantly tensed up at the question, breathing became a thing of the past and his heart sped up to a dangerous level; he just hoped Patton couldn’t feel it “I-I… W-What?! No…” he spoke, though unconvincingly.

Patton pursed his lip and rested his chin of Virgil’s shoulder “I wont tell anyone, kiddo, I promise, you’re not the first vampire I’ve met” he hummed, whispering quietly.

Virgil turned to look at Patton with wide eyes “You knew another ones?” he asked but instantly regretted it, realising his mistake.

Patton’s face lit up happily “So you are one~” he gleamed, but his smile fell as quickly as it had appeared, as he saw Virgil look as if he wanted the bathtub to swallow him whole.

“Virgil, listen to me, I will not speak a word of this, alright? I promise you, I know Roman and Logan can be a bit much and distant, but I have nothing but the upmost respect for those of a lower class, and even more for vampires as I know how difficult it can be for them-… You” he explained.

His words evidently relaxing Virgil second by second “How is it you know about our kind…? I mean… Most humans only know vampires as myth or glittery movie stars…” Patton snorted at that.

“I mentioned before that my family own a bunch of hospitals?” Patton spoke, trying to insinuate something but Virgil simply nodded, so Patton continued, “My family provide blood to those who need it in forms of tomato juice” he giggled, causing Virgil’s eyes to widen.

“Y-You’re family are the ones who provide them?” Patton nodded in response, “I saw the one on the floor there and knew instantly, but like I said before, I won’t tell a soul, it’s only my family who know about your kind as far as I know, outside of hunters that is” Patton explained.

 

Virgil looked down and pulled on his sleeves “I see… well… thank your family for that… I don’t know what my father and I would do without them… being poor and all… most of our kind has no choice but to hunt… which causes major risk of being caught by hunters…” Virgil explained, shivering at the memory of having to move around a lot every time his father sensed a hunter near by… it wasn’t good for his mother’s health… but he understood why he had to do it…

 

Patton pursed his lips and nodded “Yeah… I don’t know the whole story of how my family got into this profession but… we help more than just human’s, so I’m happy to give blood when ever I can” Patton smiled softly.

 

The room fell into a comfortable silence, Virgil had always felt a strange sense of safety around Patton, and now he knew why. Patton sat there smiling to himself; happy to find and help another vampire for his family’s cause.

However, the calming moment was spoilt when Virgil suddenly flinched, as a groan left his lips, he hadn’t even realised how much he was sweating… he was really-…

 

“Are you hungry?” Patton asked. Virgil was shocked that this human had not only noticed his species but he could also tell when a vampire was hungry.

“Y-Yes… I… I have… m-more cartons… in my room… under my bed… so I-I’ll just-…” Virgil went to get up, but Patton’s back-hugging arms only tightened around Virgil’s waist “don’t be silly, I’m right here~ also, Roman might still be out there waiting…”

Virgil frowned a bit and looked over his shoulder at Patton, the latter not even flinching when met with bright red eyes, and parted lips with large fangs “I want to help, I have a high iron count too~ that’s why I give a lot of blood when I can because it’s the best ‘brand’ according to my father” Patton gleamed as if he were the proudest person on earth.

Virgil couldn’t help but let out a snorted laugh at this “Thank you Patton, but I still don’t feel comfortable drinking from you… I haven’t drank live since I was a child…” Virgil explained, still rather weary about it as he couldn’t heal human’s as fast as pure blood vampires.

Patton pouted and puffed out his cheeks “come on Virge… I trust you to stop, I’ll even tap the back of your neck if you need me too” Patton pushed.

Virgil narrowed his eyes before sighing… He couldn’t help it… Patton just had these eyes!

 

“Fine…”

 

“Yay!~”

 

While Virgil moved to face Patton, the latter undid his upper shirt buttons and pulled the fabric away from his neck. Virgil raised a brow at that “Patton, I’m a half blood so umm… I don’t know if you understand the difference but-…”

“Oh!” Patton interrupted realising “Sorry” he giggled “I thought you were a pure blood, my bad… ummm… so… where? The shoulder or wrist or…?”

Virgil blinked, he was completely astonished at the amount of information Patton knew about Vampires, even the difference between healing abilities of pure bloods and half bloods.

 

Virgil pursed his lip “The wrist will do, I think… but Pat… you do know what my feeding from you means, right?” Virgil asked, testing the waters of Patton’s vampire knowledge.

To this, Patton nodded “I do, but I really don’t mind” he smiled warmly. Virgil was sceptical at first, this was a huge deal, to feed from a human means that human becomes theirs, their territory, their meal, their belonging, not to be touched by any other vampires; and as soon as he feeds, his scent and venom will cause Patton to give off a pheromone only vampires can smell, to label him as Virgil’s.

 

Virgil took a moment to really check if Patton was sure, but when he found no fear or uncertainty he took Patton’s wrist gently and sniffed the skin; taking in the sweet scent Patton gave off. This intimate act caused a small blush to appear on Patton’s cheeks. Virgil then licked a line down Patton’s wrist, to numb the area slightly, and then sunk his fangs into a soft skin; being sure not to puncture the main artery.

Patton winced a bit, but was mildly surprised, as the pain disappeared faster that it had appeared. He watched in curiosity and fascination as Virgil drank, his eyes were half lidded and glowing like lava, his lips sealed around the bite wound as he sucked on the skin and drank in a rhythmic pace, a small moan of delight vibrating Patton’s numb wrist now and then.

 

Patton didn’t know how much time had passed before Virgil pulled away, instantly grabbing one of his towels and placing it on the wound. He looked at Patton to observe the humans behaviour and made sure he hadn’t taken too much, Patton simply sat there with a small smile, only feeling a little weaker than before but not much different “You okay?” Virgil asked, eyeing Patton up and down.

Patton nodded his head “Y-Yeah, that was… interesting to say the least” he giggled. Virgil smiled softly in response, Patton seemed perfectly fine, and he wasn’t lying about his iron count. That was probably one of the main reasons Virgil filled up much faster than normal.

“I-I… Thank you Patton… I really appreciate it” Virgil sincerely thanked, lifting the towel now and then to see if the bleeding has stopped. “It was my pleasure Virgil, and don’t hesitate to ask if you need more in the future, okay?” Patton offered happily, to this Virgil just nodded, mainly concentrating on having the bleeding stop.

After a moment Virgil grabbed a large plaster from his wash bag and placed it over the bite mark, now that the blood had stopped and clotted “Don’t take this off. Though I cannot instantly heal a wound, my saliva does heal you faster then normal, it should be gone in 12 hours” he explained.

 

Patton simply giggled and nodded his head “I’d love to learn more about you Virgil, but I think… we need to sort out the larger problem at hand first…” Patton re-established, remembering his pain-in-the-ass friend.

Virgil frowned a little, having completely forgotten about that “Ah… yes… I mean… I don’t mind _you_ knowing… I trust you, Pat… but… I don’t trust them…” he explained. As much as Patton wanted to assure Virgil that both Logan and Roman were reliable and meant well, he knew he words would be empty in Virgil’s heart, it would take proof and action to change Virgil’s opinions of them.

“Well, lets got out of this tub first and I’ll give you my number, you can talk to me any time you need, okay?” Patton smiled, placing a comforting hand on Virgil’s back, the latter smiled in response, he couldn’t wait to tell his mum about the new friend he’d made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~ Love our little puffball helping our angsty bean~~
> 
> what could possibly happen next? 0-0
> 
> Thoughts?? <333


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRSTLY: REREAD THE LAST CHAPTER!! For those of you who didn't see my message before, I have edited a lot of the previous chapter (Chapter 7) SO before reading this chapter I suggest you reread the last one :D I have a full on plot in mind but to make it work I had to alter the last chapter ^^; sowwy
> 
> SECONDLY: The big move is coming up soon!! (for those of you that don't know, I'm moving to China to work haha) SOOOO the next two weeks at least will have rather spaced out updates!! sorry... but I won't have time to write during the move and the adjusting parts haha Hope you can wait for me ^.^
> 
> THIRDLY: I'm falling in love with this story now I have a full on plan in mind so I hope you ENJOY!!

A week had passed since the whole ordeal, Roman had been doing his best to avoid Virgil at all costs; leaving before Virgil ‘woke up’, and staying in Logan and Patton’s room until curfew. Meanwhile, Virgil had been texting Patton back and forth, sharing meme’s and cute animal photos to the point where they began late night spamming sessions.

Virgil rather appreciated Roman’s absence, making it easier to know the routine and know when was safe to drink, he only needed two cartons a day but as the week closed to an end, he began to realise that he was running low. Not only that, but he had this gut feeling that he was being watched… However, he just choked it down to being paranoia.

 

Virgil sat at his desk; he’d managed to get a hold of black and purple bed sheets, and had hung up his posters to make his part of the room feel more like home. He’d even play his music rather loudly and was surprised when Roman said nothing about it; this both worried Virgil and made him happy. On the one hand, Roman might know and was now scared of him, which Virgil didn’t particularly mind if it meant the asshole stayed away from him; but on the other hand, this distance and tiptoeing was only making the times they were forced to stay in the same room all that more unbearable…

 

Virgil hadn’t spoken to Roman since that day, he had no idea if Roman knew or not, he’d asked Patton to investigate and apparently Logan had told him there were no such thing and left it at that, but that didn’t mean Roman didn’t have his suspicions. Either way, Virgil was left to his own devices and was just about to call his mother up on this bright Saturday afternoon.

 

“Hey mum, how are you feeling?” Virgil asked after hearing the receiver pick up.

“Oh my baby boy~ I’m alright sweetie, been writing a new journal entry for a magazine, should be a well paid one too” Virgil smiled, he could hear his mothers voice was a little weak and that she’d also pulled the phone away to cough midsentence…

‘She’s getting worse’ he thought sadly before replying “Oh? That sounds good, just be sure not to over work yourself, I know how you get with a new job” he spoke strictly as if a parent was lecturing their child, ironically.

He could hear a weak chuckle on the other end of the line “Don’t worry about your old mum, anyway, how are you doing? Made any new friends yet?” she asked cheerfully.

Virgil smiled unconsciously “Well, I’m stuck in a shared room with this completely snob… but I can deal with it, I also met a guy called Patton~ He’s the best, and what’s better, he knows about the secret, apparently his family are the ones that supply the ‘tomato juice’” Virgil explained.

“Ah, the Hart company?” his mother asked.

“Yeah! Small world, right??” he chuckled, his mother chuckling weakly along with him.

There conversation went on for a while, Virgil talking about Patton most of the time plus a bit of complaining about Roman, but Virgil left out the part about feeding live, though it was only the one time, he knew his mother wouldn’t approve, and his father would kill him…

 

“Have you heard from your father lately?” his mother asked suddenly, to this Virgil frowned a bit.

“Dad? No? I thought he was at home with you” he spoke, a getting a gut feeling of worry.

“No, he went off on a business trip, it was only meant to be for a couple of days but his company keep calling up saying it has been extended… though… it’s always someone from the company… never your father directly” his mother explained, okay, now Virgil was starting to worry.

“Have you called him?” Virgil asked, in hopes that she’d at least heard his voice in the past week.

“Yes… but… I can’t seem to get through, I was hoping maybe you had spoken to him” she spoke, though Virgil could clearly hear concern bubbling up in his mothers voice, that wasn’t good on her heart…

“Don’t worry mum, I’m sure dad is fine, he can take care of himself, I’ll be sure to call him later and let you know, okay?” Virgil tried his best to sound as cheery as possible, but every mother has their instincts.

“Alright sweetie, you take care of yourself, okay?” Virgil bit his lip; he could feel tears burning in his eyes.

“Y-You too mum… don’t work too hard, and call me if you need anything… I… I miss you… a-and… and I-I love you” he spoke with a sniffle.

He could almost hear his mothers warm smile on the other end of the phone “Oh I love you two my sweet darling boy~ I’ll call you soon”

 

As soon as the call was over Virgil tried calling his father, but was met with the voicemail each time. He shakily put down his phone and began to have that itchy feeling of panic inside of him, causing him to get up and start pacing a trench into the carpet while biting his thumbnail with one hand, and the other wrapped around him tightly. His eyes filled with tears that dripped off his chin, panic, fear and worry betrayed his optimistic thinking “Dad’s fine… he has to be… he’s fine… he’s just… in a meeting… but… a business trip…? Do artists have business trips…? Maybe… I could ask someone about it… but… no… maybe Patton…? No… I’ve been bombarding him too much lately… oh god… what do I do… shit… crap… fuck…”

 

“If you keep cursing, I’m going to implement a curse jar in here”

 

Virgil’s head whipped around just in time to see Roman closing the bedroom door, the latter looked up from giggling to his own statement, but his smile instantly dropped as he saw how Virgil was clinging to himself and how fresh tears fell down his face.

“W-What’s wrong?” Roman felt obliged to ask. He’d had time to think about what ‘he thought’ he’d seen and finally came to the conclusion to just _let it go_. He’d also felt the unnecessary awkwardness in the little time they were together, so after talking to his father more and deeply thinking things over, he decided to try his best to make amends, in hopes it’ll make living with this emo nightmare at least bearable…

 

Virgil was a statue in that moment, if freaking out about his missing father wasn’t enough, now Roman had entered to see him at his lowest moment! Virgil turned his face away, pulling his hood up and stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets “N-Nothing…” he sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve a little aggressively.

Roman frowned a bit before moving to sit on his bed “Look… I know I’m an asshole-“

“Understatement” Virgil interrupted under his breath but loud enough for Roman to hear, the latter clenched his teeth but forced himself to _let it go_.

“…But I want to make it up to you, if I can… Tiptoeing around each other isn’t good… frankly I’m sick of it… and… I know I’m not good at interacting with people of your… class… But…” he spoke, earning a side glare from Virgil.

Roman proceeded to put his hands up in defence “Dude… I’m trying to apologise for my behaviour…”

“Yeah? Well you’re lousy at it…” Virgil instantly threw back before walking over to his desk and grabbing his phone, he then proceeded to walk to the bedroom door. “Oi! Where are you going?” Roman asked, still frowning, finding it incredibly rude that Virgil was ignoring his apology, but the latter couldn’t care less what Prince charmless had to say.

“Any where that’s not here…” Virgil retorted before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Roman sighed heavily before groaning loudly and falling back onto his bed with his hands dragging down his face “Well shit… that didn’t go to plan… what am I doing wrong…?” he huffed “I’ll have to ask Patton… he’d good at talking to commoners…” Roman concluded.

 

However, Roman couldn’t get Virgil’s face out of his head… The expression on Virgil’s tear stained face held a mixture of emotions… and being an actor Roman could read emotions well… he saw anguish, fear, dread, sorrow and hopelessness… Whatever happened, it was serious…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts ?? <333


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate not being able to update daily >.< but here we are! Managed to get some time to do another chapter! YAY!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ Get to learn a new thing about vampires and their connection to their marked humans (Feeding-wise)
> 
> ^.^

It had been 2 weeks since he’d first heard of his father’s disappearance, and there was still no news. Virgil had tried to convince himself that ‘no news was good news’ however, that phrase held no solid verification of his fathers safety, especially for a vampire… The paranoid teen had been so preoccupied lately with, trying to keep up with classes, dealing with Roman trying to ‘make amends’, his father’s disappearance, as well as, the hanging dread of being watched that he couldn’t shake off.

 

It was all becoming too much.

 

He sat in his room on the floor beside his bed, legs up to his chest, hugging them tightly while rocking back and forth a little. Silent tears smudged his make-up as he tried to keep his sniffles to the minimum as Roman was still asleep.

It was currently 5am and the last thing Virgil wanted was to disturb Patton again with another early hour panic attack. So instead he attempted to ride it out alone and as quietly as possible.

What Virgil was unaware of though, was that Roman was wide-awake, lying in his bed with a deep frown. He’d woken up about an hour ago hearing sniffles but didn’t move. He’d tried to comfort Virgil before, on many occasions, but his emo nightmare of a roommate was having none of it. He’d either run to the bathroom, in which case Roman would get Patton, or Virgil would pretend that everything was fine and ignore him and his issues all together.

It wasn’t healthy, so as a compromise Roman stayed awake quietly, listening carefully to Virgil’s breathing. He agreed to himself that he’d only make any kind of move if Virgil began to have an attack of any kind.

 

An hour passed and Virgil was still on the floor, Roman still listening to make sure the boy would be okay physically. Roman hadn’t pressed on the issue he’d walked into a couple weeks ago, he had however, heard from Patton, accidentally, that Virgil’s father had seemingly gone missing. And on top of this issue, a week ago, Logan had brought to Roman attention that Patton hadn’t been acting like himself lately. Roman had found out that these two negatively charged attitudes were somewhat related, but there was still something missing… Something huge… The fanciful teen couldn’t figure out what it was though… and it was causing him to be restless…

 

_A week ago_

_“Pat? May I come in?” Patton was currently at his desk simply doodling when he’d heard a voice from outside of his bedroom door._

_“Roman?” He answered, slightly confused as to why Roman felt the need to ask… He’d never done that before… He’d usually just barge in… “Yes, you can come in”_

_Roman came in, closing the door behind him and quickly scanned the room to be sure it was just Patton alone. He knew Logan wouldn’t be there, as Logan was currently in his room, having just expressed his concerns for Patton’s unusually behaviour._

_“You okay, Ro?” Patton asked, turning around in his swivel chair, an evident look of concern on his face. Roman raised a brow at this “That’s my line, a little birdy told me you’ve been feeling down lately” Roman explained, taking a seat on Patton’s bed._

_“Me?” Patton asked in slight surprised, he had noticed his recent emotions but tried to keep it under wraps. Worrying others was something he hated; unfortunately he wasn’t good at bluffing. There had been occasions where Logan had questioned his recent behaviour and he tried to lie his way out… Well… To the best of his abilities during this time… Which apparently failed immensely…_

_Roman looked at the boy sceptically and nodded his head “Yeah Padre… Both Logan and I have noticed you’ve been less energetic lately, you’re not sick are you?” Roman asked, ready to walk up an feel Patton’s forehead if it were for Patton’s speeding retort “No, no, I’m not sick, Ro~” He giggled, though through a slightly saddened expression._

_“Patton…” Roman frowned a little. The one thing about Patton was that he always wore his emotions on his sleeves, but one disadvantage of this was that Roman and Logan could easily tell when Patton was lying…_

_Said teen sighed and dropped his fake smile “Okay… fine… I-It’s… It’s Virge… I’m just… worried about him…” Patton finally admitted. This however caused Roman to raise his brow once more “Virgil? But I just left him with Logan… He seemed fine a moment ago, he was even laughing at some sort of cat YouTube video… it was ringing a door bell I think” Roman informed, slightly going off on a tangent at the end, which Patton gasped at “I’ve seen that~!” He giggled “It’s super funny~ I’ll show you-“_

_“Patton…” Roman interrupted, not allowing his tangent to open a subject change “Sorry for the little tangent but… really, what’s going on? I really want to help… you know I do… I tried all the things you suggested to help make amends but they didn’t work… so maybe… If you tell me what’s going on then I can assist in some way?” Roman suggested, however, Patton’s frown suggested otherwise._

_Patton had talked to Virgil about his father, he’d also started feeling a sense of dread and slightly negativity the day after Virgil had marked him as his. The fatherly teen had brought up his unusual emotions, during a late night chat, over messaging, and was shocked as to the information Virgil had told him._

_Nevertheless, he couldn’t outright tell Roman that he could empathically feel Virgil’s emotions because Virgil was a vampire, and now connected to him as a way of knowing when Virgil was hungry, and or, feeling upset, depressed, anxious or in danger…_

_“Ro… This isn’t something I can tell you… Virgil will have to tell you himself… you wanted to make amends but asking me to divulge Virgil’s personal issues isn’t the way about it…” Patton admitted sadly._

_Roman listened and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands “Alright… I’ll try and talk to Virgil… but Patton… buddy… Logan is worried about you, as well as myself… I’m sure whatever is going on, it’ll be okay, you know we are both here for you Padre” Roman tried to lighten the mood a bit with hope, however it had no effect._

_Patton looked down, he could see Roman’s efforts but something in him dipped “I’m sorry… I-I just… can’t...” Patton frowned a little more, his heart rate was rising and he felt as if his stomach had dropped ‘Virgil…?’_

_Patton hadn’t realised how long he’d sat there in silence in his own thoughts, nor did he realise that some of his thoughts had escaped his mouth as he felt Virgil’s current emotions._

_Roman was about to reach out to his hypnotised-looking friend until Patton began mumbling something that he could just make out “why… did Logan find out… maybe he heard something about his father… maybe he’s alive and well… oh please don’t let anything have happened to him…” Patton’s words were muffled, but Roman understood a little._

_“Pat? Pat! Hey!” He called out, standing and placing a hand on his friends shoulder, seemingly snapping him out of what Patton thought was his thoughts. “H-Huh? Oh! Sorry~ I-I spaced out for a second there” He giggled nervously, unaware that he’d spoken aloud “I’ll be okay, Roman~ I’m sure everything will be okay” Patton nodded with a fake smile, but Roman knew better._

_Nonetheless, he let it go “Alright… Just… feel better okay? Logan’s worrying like a typical mother and it’s creeping me out” Roman chuckled._

_Patton blinked and stood from his chair “He is? I hadn’t noticed” he pursed his lips, for a boy with strong emotional connections, when it came to his own, he was oblivious, even Roman could see that Logan and Patton had secret feelings for each other, whether they knew or not, they’d never confess._

Back to the present

 

Roman was thrown out of his thoughts when his alarm suddenly blared out causing him to gasp loudly and sit up, reaching for his phone only to knock it off the bed “Shit” he groaned and leaned over the bed to reach for it again, only to fall out of bed this time with an ‘oof’.

As Roman’s alarm went off, Virgil was also startled and quickly used his sleeves to wipe his face as he stood up and walked to his desk, theoretically to look as if he’d been doing anything other than crying. However, he heard Roman curse and turned to look at him just in time to get a full view of Roman falling out of bed.

There was a moment of surprise before Virgil burst out into laughter, practically bending in half as he whole-heartedly laughed. Roman sat up with a groan and managed to finally switch off his alarm, to then look at the source of howling laughter. He should have been pissed off by it, or thrown some defensively aggressive words Virgil’s way, however, the sight of seeing Virgil laugh so hard, for the first time ever, caused Roman’s lips to break into a smile before joining Virgil in the laughter that filled the room for 5 straight minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! Virgil laughed! haha Roman finally did something good, even if it was unintentional XD 
> 
> And I wonder what was happening between Logan and Virgil when Patton suddenly felt a surge of negative emotions coming from him 0-0
> 
> Thoughts?? <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 This is a big one folks! (As I'm moving soon I thought I'd leave you with an interesting one to ponder on during the few days gap XP Cuz I'm nice like that >:)
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> Warning:
> 
> \- Slightly violent (Not graphic)
> 
> \- A little blood
> 
> \- Panic attack

“So, Virgil, it’s been a month… how are you feeling over all?”

 

“Mmm… Fine I guess…”

 

“You guess?”

 

“…”

 

“Virgil, you can talk openly here, it’s a safe and secure environment”

 

“… Not really”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“… Well… I’m talking to the father of my pain-in-the-ass roommate…”

 

Virgil sat at the opposing side of the principal’s desk, it was their first monthly meeting as a scholarship transfer and Virgil couldn’t feel any more anxious if he tried. Especially after learning that this devilishly handsome man in front of him was Roman’s father… Made sense when he thought about it though… both good looking and both pushy…

Principal D. raised a brow and failed to hold back a small chuckle “Yes, my son can be a bit… over-powering at times, and to be honest with you Virgil… That is exactly why I arranged for you both to share accommodation” the older admitted.

Virgil’s eyes widened slightly before frowning, feeling momentarily shocked and wondering ‘why?!’ however, that soon evolved into extremely pissed off, as he’d gone through hell over the past month…

The principal could sense this negative aura and cleared his throat to explain “You see, my son was raised in a snobbish society, brought up to only know the wealthy and the arrogant… thus causing him to act accordingly…” he sighed, this information failing to soften Virgil’s expression however, thus he continued “…The reason I organised the room share between you two, was in hopes that he could get to know someone outside of his normal group, and perhaps grow as a person, and no longer judge someone on their social class or wealth…”

 

Virgil sat there; forlorned for a moment, his expression alternating between pissed off and confused. “So these meetings aren’t for my benefit, they are to keep tabs on your wayward son…” he narrowed his eyes.

To this the principal held up his palms in defence “No, no! As much as that may hold some truth, these meetings are for your wellbeing, ironically, your father asked me personally to keep tabs on you, I guess that’s how fathers are these days, no matter the class” he chuckled, however, Virgil’s eyes widened at the mention of his father.

 

“My old man asked this?! Have you spoken to him lately?! Where is he?! Can I see him?!” Virgil blurted out question after question, standing up and leaning on the desk with clearly frantic eyes. Such eyes that caused the older to lean away with an expression of astonishment “Virgil… please… calm down… why have you become so frantic over your father all of a sudden?” he asked, having not heard of the disappearance.

 

Virgil’s sudden ray of hope was relentlessly crushed when asked this; suddenly tears began to burn his eyes as his slowly sat back down, unconsciously hugging himself a bit.

 

The principal sat upright once more and frowned a bit at the boy in front of him “Virgil?” he spoke again after a few moments of silence.

“M-My… I-I haven’t… I haven’t heard from m-my dad in… in 3 weeks… m-my mum said he went on a business trip a couple weeks ago but… h-he’s not replying to our calls… I-I… I’ve been so stressed out…. T-trying to get class work done a-and deal with… with R-Roman… a-and… and…” Virgil paused “…And others _stuff_ … b-but… I can’t stop worrying… I-I can’t sleep… or e-eat… I-I c-can’t… c-can’t…” he couldn’t breathe, his heart was pounding in his chest and ears, he was clutching his arms so tightly his knuckles turned white, his world crumbling around him. Virgil’s eyes were wide open and staring at the ground, tears freely pouring from his eyes and his lips slightly parted, only giving off wheezing attempts at inhaling oxygen.

 

The principals frown deepened as he realised his student was having a sudden panic attack and a bad one at that ‘Oh crap!’ he thought, getting up and rounding the desk. However, before he made it to the slowly bawling student, he heard a slightly muffled ring tone coming from Virgil’s bag. He wanted to ignore it but it kept ringing.

The principal pulled the phone out of the front zipper pocket and answered the call, hoping that it would be a friend Virgil may have made, as they would be the best person to deal with this (Not that he couldn’t, but having someone you care for calm you down is much more efficient). Nevertheless, the principal was not able to get a word in edge-wise as a familiar voice erupted through the speaker.

“Virgil?? Are you okay?? Where are you?? I checked your room but it’s locked! Are you in there? May I come in?” The principal knew that voice well.

“Patton? Patton Hart? Is that you?” he asked, to which he was met by a silent pause, probably Patton pulling the phone away from his ear to make sure he’d called the right number.

“Y-Yes? Who’s this? Why do you have Virgil’s phone? Is he okay?” he asked a little less frantically than before however, concern still evident.

“This is the principal, Virgil is with me right now for his monthly session, however, he seems to be having a panic attack, I would much appreciate it if you could assist, I feel a friend can help him better than myself, though I shall attempt to calm him down until you arri-“

“N-No!” Patton interrupted, the principal could hear wind crackles in the speaker, Patton’s panting breaths and muffled, rushed footsteps, he was running to them as they spoke “V-Virge is v-very sensitive to his parameters, it m-might only make it w-worse if you approach!” Patton spoke, clearly panting and out of breath already “J-Just… Just speak to him… H-He… t-tell him I-I’m coming” he instructed, though feeling a little embarrassed talking to the extremely _rich and powerful_ _principal_ that way… But his fatherly senses were tingling, not to mention the override when he’d felt a dramatic drop in Virgil’s emotional state… this was a bad one…

 

It took almost no time at all until Patton burst into the principals office, he didn’t even look the older’s way as he dashed in front of Virgil’s chair, crouching down, panting heavily “V-Virgil? Hey~ it’s Pat~ M-May I touch you sweetie?” Patton asked, trying to calm his own breathing and speak with a calm voice.

Virgil nodded barely conscious, his head felt like fluff, his vision going dark… he needed oxygen… he needed… blood…

Patton knew this, he’d seen a few different types of panic attacks over the past month, long winded ones, short ones, ones caused by a fear of shock, ones triggered by nothing but his own self-deprecating thoughts… However, there were only 2 previously that were similar this… the lack of oxygen AND lack of blood caused Virgil’s panic attacks to be short and severe if not aided right away, Patton just hoped he wasn’t too late…

“S-Sir… Would you mind giving us some privacy please?” Patton asked, almost in desperation, knowing Virgil wouldn’t last too long until he blacked out and would have to be taken to his fathers’ hospital to be force-fed blood… Patton wanted to avoid this at all costs… he’d scold Virgil later for not eating properly…

 

The principal stood; still shocked at Patton’s dramatic entrance and having not shut the door behind him. He would have to have word with Patton later, though he understood the severity of the situation “Yes, of course, I will run an errand and be back a little later, make sure to take care of him and have him take a few days off, I will notify his teachers later” the older informed before leaving his own office and closing the door behind him.

 

The millisecond the door closed Patton unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of his shoulder “Virgil, listen to me, you need blood and a lot of it… drink from my shoulder, it will be faster, don’t worry about the healing, I will deal with that… just take deep breaths and drink” Patton spoke softly and calmly, not really knowing how he knew or where this knowledge of Virgil’s needs came from; he just assumed it was the ‘marking’ thing.

Slowly Patton pulled Virgil to sit on the floor with him and pulled him close. Virgil didn’t understand what Patton had said, but soon found his lips touching Patton’s shoulder, taking in his sweet scent, after that, instincts kicked in.

 

It took longer this time and the pain was greater for Patton, as Virgil hadn’t licked, and numbed the pierced area, however Patton braved through it. The feeding was uneven for a while and made a bit of mess on his polo shirt, but after a minute or two, Virgil’s repetitive and rhythmic swallowing calmed his breathing and also slowed his heart rate down.

After what seemed like ages, Virgil finally pulled away, quickly licking over the wound and placing his hand on it firmly to stop the bleeding as he came to his senses. He pulled back with wide eyes, said eye’s still blood lust red from drinking maybe a bit too much than he’d meant to, not to mention having not drank live for a few weeks now.

“P-Patton? H-Hey… You… You okay?” Virgil asked, pulling back a bit more, both on their knees, looking into Patton’s half lidded eyes. “Y-Yeah… I’m o-okay kiddo” Patton replied. However, his voice was weak and his lack in strength said otherwise.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Virgil gasped inwardly as Patton exhaled a noise and completely collapsed into Virgil. The latter’s heart speeding up again in fear that he’d taken too much “O-Oh Shit! Fuck!” he whimpered, holding a limp, and clearly unconscious Patton in his arms, finding it hard to put pressure on the wound in this position.

 

Virgil didn’t have time to think, he couldn’t risk anyone seeing Patton like this, especially with the bite marks and the blood! Thus, Virgil picked Patton up, an arm under his posterior and the other around Patton’s shoulder’s as he held the smaller close to him, picking him up.

In pure panic and anxiety, Virgil opened a window, well aware he was on the fourth floor, but he didn’t care! He jumped, landing on the grass below, grimacing as he heard a slight crack but the adrenaline and fear numbed any pain in his leg as he ran at an inhuman speed to the dorms and in through his bedroom window. He thanked the gods that Roman wasn’t there, quickly setting Patton down in the bathtub and grabbing his first aid kit.

“P-Patton! Patton! Please! W-Wake up…” his voice broke at the end as tears he didn’t know he was shedding continued to fall. The panicked teen shakily took out some cleaning fluid and began to clean the wounds before holding a cotton pad to it, waiting for the initial bleeding to stop “P-Please… Please be okay…” Virgil shakily inhaled, he could hear Patton’s heart beat and could see he was still breathing but the sudden shock and panic of waking up from an attack, only to find his friend collapsing on him, and because of him… it was too much…

 

His eyes were so concentrated on the smaller and trying to stop the bleeding that he hadn’t noticed the silent shadow behind him, sneaking through the open bathroom door. Said shadows’ steps were almost non-existent, holding a syringe of sorts.

In that moment Patton stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open weakly “O-Oh my god… shit… thank you… oh god… Patton… I-I thought… I thought I’d lost you for a m-moment…” Virgil stuttered, his words coming out broken and in half sobs, half laughs.

However, Patton hadn’t absorbed any of Virgil’s words, as his eyes slowly adjusted he saw a dark silhouette of a large man behind his sobbing friend. Patton opened his mouth, trying to warn him, to say anything!! No matter how much his brain was screaming at him to shout, move, scream for help! Patton could do nothing!!

He watched as Virgil’s eyes widened, the man stabbing the syringe into Virgil’s neck. A strangled cry of pain followed as the substance was injected, only for Virgil eyes to dim and roll back, falling to the ground like a puppet cut from their strings…

Patton couldn’t do anything, his face was pale, his lips almost blue, his shoulder bleeding still, his vision blurred, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make out this stranger, he was just a black shadow. Patton’s body refused to respond, his voice was non-existent, his eyes half lidded and threatening to give into the blood loss.

All he could do was take in the stranger’s gravelling voice, while they seemingly spoke on the phone, if Patton were to guess.

 

“Target captured… however… there has been an altercation… said target has marked a human… Code 13, state: blood loss, and half conscious… yes sir… yes sir… he seems to be a willing donor… I understand… yes sir… I shall bring both…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CLIFF HANGER?! NUUUUUUUU!! >:)
> 
> I know, I know, but I am curious to hear your thought and theories on what you think will happen, or what is happening, or who that is 0-0
> 
> I also dropped another easter egg in there ;P I wonder if any of you found it, or noticed it (Hint: It relates to one of my fav TV series~)
> 
> Looking forward to hearing your thoughts~ <3333333


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINALLY HERE!!!
> 
> Sorry it took so long haha I’m settling in slowly and just figured out a way to post chapters ^.^ 
> 
> Lots is revealed here :P enjoy!!

It had been two days and Roman had started becoming anxious. He hadn’t seen Virgil at all within that time and although he felt like he shouldn’t care, there was a part of him that did.

Roman was pacing back and forth in his room, occasionally glancing at Virgil’s bed. He thought about all the times he’d been cruel to him and all the times he had tried to make amends so their living together would be more bearable; however this feeling within him would not settle.

He felt a sickness in his stomach, a sickness from what could only be described at concern. He knew Virgil had seen his father, Roman had asked his father about it. All he knew was that Virgil had suffered another panic attack and that Patton had come along to help; then they just disappeared…

Yes… ‘They’…

This sickness Roman felt was also shared and currently more intense for his best friend, Patton had gone missing at the same time as Virgil; Logan hadn’t been able to sleep because of it. Roman had suggested that perhaps Patton had taken Virgil to one of his family’s hospitals, but to no avail…

 

Roman was suddenly pulled out of his pacing by a frantic knock at the door. Hoping it was news on his missing roommate and friend, he dashed to the door and practically swung it open, only for his hope and devotion to falter when seeing his remaining friend.

“We need to talk”

Roman frowned a little at the tone of Logan’s voice and the expression he currently held. For one, Roman had never seen Logan fidget, not once! But here he stood, in the doorframe, rubbing the left upper arm with his right hand, his eyes pinned to the floor and look of guilt written all over his usually expressionless face.

 

Roman silently gestured for Logan to enter, closing and locking the door behind him; this action didn’t go unnoticed by Logan. The two sat on the foot of Roman’s bed in silence for a few minutes before Roman had to speak up “Logan… what’s wrong… that look on your face… I’ve never seen that before…”

Logan almost flinched at the word ‘expression’, however he acquiesced. “It’s my fault…” Logan spoke in a low, quiet voice, his hands rubbing together with his eyes still fixed on the ground.

“Your fault?” Roman asked, finally looking at his friend in confusion.

“I-I… I did not know they would take Patton as well… I… I didn’t know… He… I did not know he’d been…” Logan grimaced before shaking his head and resting his face into his palms, he couldn’t finish that sentence.

 

Needless to say, Roman was even more confused “Logan… Buddy… you need to explain… I’m completely lost… are you saying that Patton and Virgil were taken? And you initiated it?” he asked with a slight laugh, not wanting to believe that were true as there was no logic behind such an action; and Logan was a human embodiment of ‘Logic’.

Nonetheless, Roman’s nervous laughter died down when Logan didn’t even attempt to deny this outrageous claim “Logan…” Roman spoke, his expression falling.

Logan flinched once more at his name; he had tried to deal with the situation himself but failed! He needed help… He… Logan… Needed help… And Roman was the only person he could turn to… He just hoped Roman would understand and want to help…

“Roman…” Logan began, his eyes, which were fixed to the floor, looked up at his best friend, examining his expression and mentally trying to figure out what to say. Roman remained quiet, not wanting to believe this was Logan’s doing, additionally not understanding why he would do such a thing in the first place. With a heavy sigh Logan began “Roman… do you remember a that day… that day you came to me asking about Virgil and his unusual episode?” Logan asked, wanting to ease Roman into it.

Roman’s frown deepened but he nodded all the same “You asked me if Virgil… if he… was a vampire…” Logan continued, this sentence however caused Roman to back away a little.

“Y-Yes… I remember… and you put me straight… my imagination can go a bit wild after all” Roman’s nervous laughter sprung from his throat once more but only received a sorrowful look in return. Logan watched his friend for a moment, examining the range of emotions that currently stirred inside of him. He couldn’t stretch this out any longer, the logical friend had to speak straight and clear.

“Roman… I can’t ease you into this… we don’t have time… so I’m just going to tell you the whole truth and you need to understand quickly… I understand if you think less of me after this...” Logan began, sitting up straight and facing his friend.

“Roman… Vampires exist and Virgil is one… I found out when you came into my room panicked… You see… My family are descendent from a long line of vampire hunters… myself included… so when I found out, I told my fathers company… they tracked down Virgil’s father and took him… then they had come here to take Virgil too…” Logan’s jaw clenched, stopping for a breath to look at Roman’s forlorn expression before continuing “You see… we don’t kill vampires on sight… that would cause panic amongst the public, seeing as this is a hidden secret from society… however… I… I didn’t realise… I…”

 

Roman was trying to take all of this in… Virgil… His Virgil… His roommate Virgil… was a vampire!? He had so many questions to ask like, ‘how is that possible?’, or ‘why did you take him?’, or ‘his fathers disappearance was your fault?’ but nothing came out, instead he could only watch as Logan’s eyes began to water up. All of the questions he had wanted to ask disappeared as soon as he saw the first tear fall. Logan never cried, never! Or at least, not in front of anyone!

“L-Lo? Hey… Why are you…”

“Don’t” Logan pushed away Roman’s attempt to comfort, he did not feel adequate enough to be comforted at this very moment. After a sniffle and a clearing of his throat, Logan spoke “P-Patton knew… He knew about Virgil and his secret… I didn’t know this… I… I… also didn’t know that Virgil had marked Patton… If I’d known then I would never have-“

“Marked?” Roman asked with a frown, he was trying to keep up for Logan’s sake, knowing how Logan could be if you do not understand the basics of his knowledge. Logan sniffled and nodded his head before turning his eyes back to the ground “Marked… Vampires drink blood… when a vampire drinks from a human and does not kill them, then that very human becomes their marked property… It is not a sexual or romantic notion… it just means that the marked person is that vampires meal and no one else’s… Only other vampires can smell marked humans…” Logan explained.

 

There was a moment of silence; Roman stared at his hands while he tried to put all of this together. If it wasn’t for Logan’s presence, Roman would have lost it by now, so many feelings and emotions riled up inside of him, while also trying to piece this story together…

“Okay…” Roman began… for his own sanity he needed to summarise “… So Virgil is indeed a vampire, and you and your family are vampire hunters… you organised for your family to capture Virgil and his father, and Patton is a marked human, and Virgils no less…”

Logan nodded at Roman’s summery silently and opened his mouth to speak but Roman wasn’t finished “I still can’t believe it… but… how does Patton come into this? You said he was marked… is that enough reason to have him captured as well, Lo? I mean… he’s our friend… and not to mention you and him are… well… you know…” Roman asked; his palms sweaty and fingers clamped together.

 

Logan wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before standing up, his back facing Roman “Like I said Roman… If I had known about Patton… I would not have initiated the capture…”

“Yes… but this still doesn’t make sense! Why capture a marked human?? If the vampire is gone then the human is free, right?” Roman asked, standing himself. As much as Roman hated to admit, talking about Virgil as if he were nothing but a beast hurt him… He wanted to ask what would happen to Virgil and order Logan to get him back but before he could Logan’s next words halted him. Logan turned to face Roman over his shoulder.

 

“Because… Roman… Because when a human is marked, they feel what the Vampire is feeling, and the vampire feels what the human feels… it’s a mental link… an evolutionary tactic… so the vampires could keep their humans safe… and so the human’s could feel when their vampire need fed…” Logan couldn’t help but let out a sob before hugging himself “Roman… please… help me… I tried to stop them but… I couldn’t… As long as Patton is marked… Virgil cannot be killed… because… if the Vampire is killed then their marked humans would die as well… My family are trying to break the link but… that… that process… its horrific… I-I can’t… I-Its… It’s my fault… Oh god… Patton… I-I’m so sorry…”

 

Logan sat back down, sobbing into his hands; Roman didn’t know how to take this entire situation… If Logan sobbing in front of him wasn’t enough… He’d just been told that Virgil and Patton could die any minute, and if not, then they are being tortured! He had to stop it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???? <3333


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any grammar errors, the only way I can post chapters is through my phone >.<

It had only been 30 minutes since Logan had told Roman the whole truth. Less than an hour ago he was just a regular student with a wealthy and successful family, everything was right with the world… But now… His roommate, in whom he had conflicted emotions towards,was a vampire… His oldest and smartest friend was one,in a long line, of vampire hunters… and his closest and most adored friend was missing and no less a willing blood bank for Virgil…

He wondered how he hadn’t seen it before, how he could have pushed away the clear evidence right in front of him. He knew Virgil barely ever slept, he saw his fangs and blood red eyes with his own two, very human eyes. Roman thought back further, the way he treated him, the attacks, the cartons of tomato juice Virgil used to consume… used to… so… they were his blood supply until Patton came along?!

 

Logan had calmed down somewhat during the half an hour. He knew all of that information was known to be simple fiction to others, thus he patiently let Roman take his time to absorb it. He turned to look at his theatrical friend, having heard nothing in the past 10 minutes; which had to be a record for Roman.

“Ro?” Logan didn’t often call his friends by their nicknames; they were only used during moments of concern. Roman was sat on the foot of the bed, staring at the floor with wide eyes and a deep frown, Logan couldn’t quite read this expression but he knew something other than the information given was plaguing Romans mind.

“Roman?” Logan tried again, but only the gentle touch of his hand on Romans shoulder pulled him out of whatever terror haunted his mind. The latter flinched as he was pulled out of his deep thought, his wide eyes connecting with Logan’s “L-Lo… I… I think… I-I drank… some… oh my-… I think I’m going to be sick…” Roman quickly covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom, making it just in time.

 

Logan was left there in shock, he hadn’t expected such an out burst but Roman’s words caused him to frown “Drank? Drank what?” he spoke to himself before following Roman’s trail to the bathroom just in time for Roman to flush the toilet and lean back against the bathtub.

It took a moment for Roman to catch his breath, his face pale and covered in beads of sweat, and his whole body trembling from either the shock of puking or the overload of information, maybe both. “L-Lo… V-Virgil used to drink these tomato juice cartons… H-He dropped one and I… I drank from it… I thought it tasted off… but I didn’t… ugh…”

 

Ah… Logan understood now… He sat down on the edge of the tub and looked at his broken down friend “Roman, I understand… but… as long as it was not vampires blood you will be okay” he spoke softly and smoothly, trying to stay calm but there was still and urgent matter at hand…

 

“Roman… We need to rescue Patton…” Logan finally spoke. Roman took a moment to let that sink in before slowly standing up and looking at his old friend “And Virgil too…” Roman added, both frowning a little for different reasons.

Roman now noticed that throughout the conversation earlier Logan had only mentioned his concerns for Patton… He had no intention of rescuing Virgil… Though… Roman supposed that if Logan had any care for Virgil he wouldn’t have ordered him to be captured in the first place…

“Roman… Virgil is a vampire-…” Logan tried but Roman intervened, “I don’t care! He is my roommate! We can’t just leave him to die!” raising his voice to make his point, however, it did not go through.

Logan face contorted in confusion and frustration “Since when do you care about such a creature? From the very first day, you hated him… I was doing you a favour and his being a vampire came at a highly opportune time”Logan explained.

Roman didn’t know how to respond to that, yes, Virgil was poor and common and had no respect for him at all… but… there was this feeling of guilt Roman could not shake away, he hated it and had been trying to make amends but this only increased the feeling within him.

He’d never felt this way before; it was a mixture of guilt, hate, and admiration… When apart he felt agitated… When near him he felt a sense of excitement and a need to try and impress the little emo… His chest felt tight when ever he listened to the other sob silently throughout the night, not wanting to be heard in fear of looking weak… Roman didn’t know what this was, but he wasn’t about to leave him to die!

 

“Roman… Please tell me you haven’t fallen for the vampire…”

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil didn’t know what time it was, or where he was… The last thing he remembered was Patton in the bathtub, just waking up and then…

Virgil blinked his eyes open; his whole body felt sore and weak. He was seemingly lying on a hard floor, made of metal by the feel of it. He sat up with a grown and slowly took in what surroundings he could see; it was rather dark with only a tiny light above him. However, suddenly the main lights turned on and Virgil’s eyes widened at what he saw.

He was in a cage, a cage that was lined up with many other cages, most of which were empty, and on the other side of, what seemed to be a hallway, were more cages;however there seemed to be something different about their contents… Virgil’s eyes widened as he realised it, on his side were himself and two other vampires, both unconscious and looking on the edge of death, and on the other side were human’s that must have ‘the connection’to their vampires; the human’s in the same state.

“Patton!” Virgil called out, crawling forward, only able to sit up with how low the cage was, and grasped the bars. In a cage opposite to his by about 4 feet was his human, his friend!

“P-Patton! Please! Wake up!” Virgil called out, his whole body was trembling, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, he didn’t know where he was or why he was here, but he didn’t care. Right now, all he cared about was getting Patton to safety!

The latter twitched and scrunched up their face as they began to regain consciousness. A wash of relief spread throughout Virgil’s system as he watched Patton sit up and go to touch his bandaged shoulder “Pat? Are you okay?” Virgil asked, his hands gripping the bars tighter in an attempt to get closer to his human.

 

For a moment Patton was confused, as if he was dreaming and couldn’t grasp reality, however his eyes soon met Virgil’s and a small smile curled onto his lips. “Virge? What happened? Where are we?” he asked, trying to keep an optimistic expression, but Virgil knew all too well how Patton currently felt, he was just trying to conceal it so not to be a hindrance.

“I-I don’t know Pat… B-But I’ll get you out, I promise!” Virgil spoke firmly, trying his best to break or bend the bars but to no avail “Fuck! What the hell are these things made of?!” Virgil swore, he would have laughed at Patton’s small ‘Language’ comment if it weren’t for the door down the hall opening.

Both vampire and human froze and tried to see who it was. They could hear footsteps coming their way, getting louder and louder, and then a voice which Patton couldn’t help but recognise “Ah, so the beauty and the beast are finally awake”

Patton gasped and covered his mouth with his hands “I-I know that voice! I-I heard it last night! Y-You… You’re the one that… that took us… you hurt Virgil!” He scolded, though try as he might, his anger could only appear as adorable and non-threatening.

The man chuckled; he stood at 6-foot tall, black garments on and a gun hanging from his hip in a holster. He wore a facemask but his eyes were ice blue, as if piercing through their souls as he stared in amusement. “Last night? No my dear boy, it has been 3 day’s since I captured you”

Virgil’s eyes widened, it had been three days… now that he thought about it, he felt an intense internal burning; how had he not noticed before?

“V-Virgil? Virge!” Patton gasped and clung to the bars of this cage, watching as Virgil collapsed to his side, curling up into a ball and clutching his throat. “What did you do to him?!” Patton cried out, tears already falling out of pure worry and slight pain; he couldn’t feel the burning but there was a strange squeezing sensation in his chest, he knew, instinctually, that Virgil was starving.

 

“I have done nothing… but it is interesting… you have feelings for this beast of yours… don’t you?” The man spoke, rubbing his chin inquisitively. Patton opened his mouth to talk but Virgil shut him up “P-Pat… D-Don’t… Don’t t-talk…” his voice scratchy and dry. Virgil tried to sit up, leaning against the bars for support “W-Where are w-we…?” he asked, coughing a bit and trying his best to mentally calm down the hunger, feeling his fangs extend and his eyes burning red.

Patton watched with an intense concern but was also curious, his eyes flicking from Virgil to the man and back.

The man smirked and gestured around him “Oh how rude of me, my name is Laurence Sinclair, and you are in the CCVE; confinement centre for vampire extermination” he introduced, however this only caused the their eyes to widen “W-What did you just say…” Virgil asked. Patton spoke up next, fear clear in his eyes “S-Sinclair? Y-your name… its-…”

“The same as your dear friend? Yes, Logan Sinclair is my little nerd of a brother, the one who reported in on a vampire in his school” the man informed, he didn’t really care about answering all of their questions, and that is what worried Virgil the most.

“N-No! He’d never do this! Logan is my friend! He wouldn’t hurt a fly!” Patton screamed, sobbing heavily as this news hit him hard. Virgil glanced at his friend with pity but had to keep his mind clear of pain and emotion “P-Pat…” he sighed before looking at the man “Enough of this… why are we here… why capture Patton? He is not a vampire” Virgil asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer to this already.

“My, my… Aren’t you a talkative one… but enough of that… you know the answer to that question and by request of my brother, I am to disconnect your bonds before extermination” He spoke turning to grab a key from his belt and began opening Patton’s cage door.

Virgil’s eyes widened at Laurence’s words “D-Disconnect? N-No! You can’t! It’ll kill him! No! Stop!” Virgil’s panic could be felt within Patton, and the latter began to tremble, wanting a hug and security of his friend but as soon as he was pulled from the cage he was gagged, handcuffed and dragged away.

“NO!! PATTON!! DON’T DO IT!! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!!” Virgil screamed as loud as his voice would let him, his hands and head against the bars, watching Patton’s fear as he was dragged out of the hallway, the lights turning off as the door was slammed shut. All Virgil could do was try and breakout of this cage with what little strength he had left, exhorting his energy, he had to save him but the bars would not give!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories and/or thoughts?? <333


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but more explaintion and angst 0-0

“Roman… Please tell me you haven’t fallen for the vampire…”

 

Roman froze at those words. Love? That hadn’t even crossed his mind, he’d always seen love develop in a different way. The movies he watched gave him the impression that it was a feeling that would lift you up and always be happy… Not cause you pain and suffering…

Roman turned to face his friend, Logan offering a disapproving frown “Alright! Let’s go, you said this was urgent didn’t you? So where are they?” Roman spoke, clearly avoiding the subject as he stood and walked to the bedroom to put on his shoes.

Logan followed with a simple sigh “They are locked up in SCCVE” he explained by the bedroom door, waiting for the other.

“SCCVE?” Roman walked over to the door.

“Yes… An abbreviation of ‘Sinclair Confinement Centre for Vampire Extermination’” Logan explained as they dashed down the hall and outside to a car waiting for them, Roman assumed it was Logan’s personal driver.

“That is a horrible name… Logan…” Roman cringed a bit as he got into the car after Logan “…What is ‘disconnecting’? Like… What do they do… how will it effect Patton and Virgil?” Roman asked, the latter flinched as he caught Logan’s expression grimace.

“I’ll explain on the way…”

 

* * *

 

 

“L-Let go of me! W-What are you going to do to me?!” Patton squirmed; he’d managed to spit out the gag on the way but was yet to be free of the cuffs. He sobbed as he was dragged into a room that looked to be a mixture between a dentist and a lab… There were scary tools and big machines… There were shelves of jars containing different things, powers, garlic and SHARP TEETH?!

However, what scared Patton the most were the two reclining, rubber chairs, they were places back to back and both had straps attached; one chair had leather straps, the other had spiked, metal chain straps…

 

Patton was dragged over to the chair with the leather straps and pushed down. Though he fought, he could not beat the strength of Logan’s brother, and was soon strapped down; even his head.

“M-My f-father will hear a-about this!” Patton threatened one last time, his body was trembling, his face tearstained, and his chest was in so much pain from the connection with Virgil, he knew he was starving but he’d never felt this bad before, Patton knew they must have done something to him…

 

“Oh? Will you now?” Laurence asked with a clearly sarcastic tone as he prepared some of the equipment. “I’d like to see you try, especially after I erase your memory” he chuckled, the teenager stopped all sound as his eyes widened “E-Erase… my m-memory?”

Laurence stopped what he was doing and looked at the younger, they stared for a little while before a laugh erupted from Laurence’s lips “Don’t sound so surprised, how else to you think we keep the beasts secrets away from the public?”

Patton sat, strapped up to this chair, unknowing of what would happen to him, but he had no idea this was how advanced the hunters were… He was under the impression that they were still walking around with wooden sticks and garlic around their neck, but the more he thought about it the more he realised that times have changed…

 

It was silent for a while and Patton was lost in his own thoughts, he had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t realised how much time had passed, or that Laurence had left the room. Though, he now realised he had a stinging pain around his neck and was unable to scratch it nor understand why he felt it, his guess was that the neck strap was irritating his skin. However, It wasn’t until he heard a familiar hissing sound that the teenager snapped out of it and attempted, at the best of his current ability, to turn his head to the side.

As he did, he saw the door slide open, the first thing he saw was Laurence’s back, but as he came in, Patton’s eyes widened at the sight of Virgil. He was attached to a thorny collar that was clearly burning and digging into his skin, trails of blood dripping down from his neck where the thorns had pierced the pale skin. Attached to this collar was a metal, chain leash, being harshly tugged by the hunter “Get a move on!” Laurence shouted, tugging once more on the collar, causing Virgil to hiss and choke; more blood pouring down his neck. “V-Virgil… O-Oh my… P-Please! Stop hurting him!” Patton cried, wanting so badly to be rid of these straps and check Virgil’s injuries.

 

Very soon both were strapped down, Virgil crying out in pain as his thorned, metal straps were made of pure silver. Patton could no longer see his friend but he could hear the sizzling of Virgil’s skin against the silver and the cries of pain whenever Virgil attempted to move.

“There… Now lets get this started-“ Laurence began but was interrupted.

“W-Wait!! P-Please… S-Seeing as you’re erasing my mind a-anyway… c-could you tell me… what are you going to do… please…” Patton begged, he was terrified and wanted to try his best to postpone whatever this was for time to think of an escape…

 

Laurence hummed and put down whatever tool he’d just picked up, he walked over to Patton and pulled a stool out to sit on “Alright, I’ll tell you, seeing as you’re so interested” his smirked made Patton’s stomach flip, his face had similarities to Logan’s… His Logan’s… but they were still different… he had to believe that Logan didn’t know about this, or at the very least, he didn’t know about the procedures they perform here… but he was wrong…

 

* * *

 

 

(The next part is like in the movies where two different people at explaining the same thing, so Logan is explaining to Roman and Laurence is explaining to Patton)

 

Roman sat in the back of the car with his stoic friend, listening to how this ‘disconnect’ works. Meanwhile, inthe lab, Laurence began his explanation, all the while maintaining his sinister smirk and watching Patton’s expression of horror.

 

“When a vampire and a human connect, it is through the venom of the vampire from the first bite. If the human survives the first bite then the connection is made and causes a psychic link between both parties.”

“If that person were to have venom injected into them and then drink the blood of the same vampire, that human was be turned into the very same creature… Even so, when the link is made it is hard to remove… As the venom is continuously flowing through that person’s body…”

“… So we found that the only way to break the connection is a full body blood transplant. Otherwise known as a 100% blood transfusion, this, of course, is a very risky process and takes time. Not to mention it puts the beasts through tremendous pain, but that doesn’t really matter. The main point is, the human will be once again free! And you know that feeling you have towards your little beasty friend, that connection I spoke of makes your feelings stronger for them… it’s a little tactic of theirs… seduction is another tactic”

“All in all… Roman… if we do not get there in time… Patton could… he could… -sigh- …the blood transfusion isn’t always successful… there is only a 20% chance of survival with the current technology…”

 

“And what about Virgil!?!” Roman asked in fear of this information.

 

“The beas-… Virgil… will feel immense pain. Pain he’s never experienced before… it’ll either send him mad or he will end up brain dead… A vampires connection with the venom they inject is a strong one… like… imagine having your heart torn from your chest while still alive, and then being kept alive and still feeling your heart while they dissect it… this is how the vampire feels during the ‘disconnect’ and though I do not approve… there is nothing I can do…”

 

“O-Oh my-… HURRY UP!!” Roman leaned forward and banged on the glass that separated them from the driver, he couldn’t let this happen to his friends!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories and thoughts??? <333


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re ready for more!! 0-0
> 
> Thank you so much for your support so far and your theories are amazing!!! I’m so glad a lot of you are so invested in this story and my old wish is to not let you down ^_^ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, it’s longer ;P

As Logan explained more and more about the process his best friend was currently being forced through, the more guilt he felt. He’d never ‘felt’ in his life, however he now understood the famous quote from Joni Mitchell ‘You don’t know what you have until it’s gone’. This worry, this panic, this is not a feeling someone would simply feel for a friend… No…

As they rode in the car towards their destination, Logan’s mind reeled over the past 72 hours and how his entire being would crumble, metaphorically, if anything were to happen to Patton…

 

As soon as they arrived, Logan and Roman dashed out of the car and towards the side of the building, Logan taking the lead. “Logan, where are we going?!” Roman asked as they approached an old side door.

Logan knew full well that they would be placed under confinement if caught… He didn’t tell Roman this of course, as it would have definitely freaked him out, more than on average, but Logan’s family were always fully armed and ready for any attack, thus they had to be smart about this.

They entered through the side door, one that was old, rusted, and bolted. The youngest of the Sinclair family used to use this old entrance to sneak in and… watch…He internally cringed at the memory… Luckily, he still had his key to the bolts and they were able to slip into the building undetected “Okay, Roman, you need to calm down, I understand this is an emergency, but rampaging isn’t the solution right now… please… we need to be smart about this, if we want any chance of success”

 

Roman was currently freaking out. Even when waiting for Logan to unlock the door, he was hopping from one leg to the other, his concern fuelling his need to hurry. Once inside Roman listened to Logan and gritted his teeth, he wanted to argue back but he knew his intelligent friend was right… “Okay… s-so what’s the plan, Batman?” he asked, perching on a box; they seemed to be in some sort of dimly lit storage area.

Logan frowned “I am not and never will be Batman… I’d prefer Ironman, at least he was a genius… though emotionally problematic… scratch that… I do not want to be Ironman either-…”

“Logan… Buddy… Focus…”

“Right… Sorry, the plan is to get to the lab… however, first we need to find out what lab they are in as… unfortunately… this headquarters contains 6 labs…” Logan regrettably informed.

Romans jaw fell in disbelief “S-Six?! How the hell are we going to get there in time! It’s been three days, Logan! For all we know they could be dead already!” Roman whisper shouted, feeling bitterly jittery and not very glittery.

Logan observed Roman’s increase breathing and nail biting, clear signs of a panic attack. “Roman, listen to me” Logan spoke, his voice low and calm, placing a gentle and slow hand on Roman’s shoulder “Breathe… in… and out… count to 4… then hold it for 7… now let it out for 8” Logan repeated this a few times, all the while trying to think of the most efficient and agile plan of action to location their friends.

 

After Logan had managed to calm the other down, they both sat in silence for a few minutes. Roman was breathing smoothly but was still extremely agitated as Logan took his sweet time thinking up a plan “Storage room” Logan suddenly spoke up.

Roman blinked at this random comment and nodded in a sarcastic manner “Yes, Logan… This appears to be a storage room… how does that help us?” he asked with a bit of a frown.

Roman watched as Logan’s expression almost had a glimmer of hope, which was definitely a rare sight. Logan began rummaging around the boxes and in less than a minute he pulled out 2 guns, both 9mm pistols. Roman gasped and put up his hands defensively, moving back a bit, stumbling over something slightly but managing to keep his balance “W-Whoa… Logan… you don’t actually expect us to use those do you? I-I… I talk a big game but to actually shoot someone…?”

“Calm down Roman… They aren’t even loaded yet, here…” Logan passed Roman one of the guns and frowned as the other just held it between his thumb and index finger. Logan sighed “These are CZ-USA 85 Combat, 9mm pistols, this model features fully ambidextrous controls, adjustable sights, and a drop-free magazine” Logan explained while clicking the safety off and on again, dropping the empty magazine, grabbing a few loaded magazines from the box and loading it, seemingly an expert on guns.

Roman just stood there with wide eyes “Remind me never to piss you off…” Logan raised a brow however he couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Okay, let me give you a quick tutorial, first, this is the safety, make sure it is always on until you want to fire… This is the reloading trigger, flip this and the magazine will drop, you then pull it out and reload, like so…” Logan reloaded the gun for Roman as the latter watched curiously, nodding as he took in the information.

 

After the tutorial, Logan began to explain his plan, it was a risky plan but it had to be done “Alright, we need to find out the Lab number, so we first need to get to the security room” Logan began “It is my understanding that you know martial arts, am I correct?” Roman raised a brow at that question but nodded his head.

“Okay good, I would really prefer not to spill any blood today, metaphorically… or literally…” Roman nodded in agreement “…So I’ll need you to render the guards unconscious. There are usually two men in the CCTV room and we may encounter more on the way, the guns are only for emergencies”

The two teenage boys knew they were way in over their heads… Two high schoolers against an entire armed cooperation… chances were low…

“Okay, once we know the room number I want you to create a distraction…” Logan continued.

“A distraction?” Roman asked with a slight frown.

“Yes, as you make a distraction I shall go to the lab to rescue Patton… And Virgil I suppose…” Logan informed, he was not happy about going against what he was brought up to do… but Roman was his friend andwas clearly in love with the vampire… Luckily there were rules amongst the hunters about Vampires and their soul mates that Logan may be able to use to their advantage, he just hoped he was right, as his back up plan depended on that rule...

 

Roman wasn’t happy that he wouldn’t be the one to save Virgil, not to mention the fact that he didn’t trust Logan to fulfil his word… but he had to have faith, he knew why he was the distraction, he was strong, and a human, not a hunter or vampire, so if caught then he’d just get a slap on the wrist and sent home… plus he was a good actor, which could come in handy…

 

It was time. They slowly opened the door and checked to make sure the coast was clear before exiting the storage room. Their footsteps were almost non-existent as Roman followed Logan through the brightly lit halls, needing to only hide twice before getting to the security office. Logan had planned a route he knew had CCTV blind spots.

They exchanged a look of worry, hope, determination and fear, they were only kids but they had faith that they could pull this off. Logan punched in the security code on the keypad before opening the door. They were met with three security guards, two sat down and one making a coffee.

Roman’s eyes widened as he froze, the two at the desks hadn’t noticed but the one making coffee turned his head and frowned “what the hell? You’re not meant to be in here!” his voice caught the attention of the two at the desk and Logan stepped forwards confidently.

“Excuse me? I am Logan Sinclair, you would do well not speaking to the 3rd son of the CEO and future successor like that, if you want to keep your jobs…” Roman watched in awe at Logan’s confidence and unwavering voice. At Logan’s words all three guards stood and saluted “My apologies sir! I did not recognise you!” the coffee-making guard apologised.

Logan nodded before looking at one of the other guards as they spoke up “Excuse me sir, but who is your guest?” to this, Logan turned to look at Roman, who was still stuck in place; Logan had to think fast.

“A trainee… there is a ‘disconnection’ happening today, am I correct?” Logan asked, the guards nodded their heads “Thus he is here to observe, he aspires to be a lab technician for separating a beast from their lunch…” Logan explained, the vulgar term used caused the guards to calm a bit, their suspicion slowly disintegrating.

“I see… understood sir…” Logan looked at the guard who’d said that, there was still some suspicion in their voice; it had to be now!

Logan turned around closing the door “Roman… now… you need to knock them unconscious” Logan whispered quietly as he passed him, closing the door. This snapped the fanciful teen out of whatever daydream he was having and stepped forward, looking his opponents up and down, they were large but he could take them.

 

“What the-…” The first guard had no chance, he received a roundhouse kick to the back of the neck, knocking him out instantly, and the two remaining were now in shock, the perfect time to duck down, swing Roman’s leg around toppling both guards to the ground before straddling one and punching them hard, knocking them out too.

The final guard was just about to get up, Roman turned his head, worried he wouldn’t make it in time but was mildly shocked when the third and final guard began to jitter violently. Roman’s eyes moved up to Logan who stood behind the final guard, he had a stun gun against the guards neck while smirking “There, that wasn’t too hard” Logan chuckled. Roman felt a shiver down his spine at how sinister that smirk was, but had to shake it off for now.

The two maneuverer the unconscious guards, tying them up and putting them in a corner, they then both sat at the desk and looked over the many screens “Which one! Which one!” Roman growled, getting impatient.

His head suddenly turned to Logan, hearing him breathe out a ‘no’. Roman frowned in concern seeing a hand over Logan’s mouth as he watched the screen with horrified eyes. Roman was reluctant to looked for a moment, but as he leaned over and clicked to make the small cube video full screen he also gasped at what he saw “O-Oh my god… n-no… a-are we… a-are we too late… please no…” Roman spoke, barely audible.

 

What could be seen on the coloured screen was the Lab, Lab 4, Patton was unconscious and extremely pale, strapped to the chair and wired up to machinery to keep him in an induced coma during the procedure. Blood being drained from him and replaced with new blood, the transfusion already 89% complete, according to the computer they could just about see in the top left hand corner of the screen.

Virgil on the other hand was manic, he was thrashing roughly in the chair, his eyes black except the blood red irises, and his fangs fully extended. Both Logan and Roman could see the barbed straps cutting into Virgil’s skin, burning it, and scaring it whenever he would heal himself, but being a half vampire, this took much longer… Blood pooled around the base of his chair, he had been reduced to a beast, a severely injured beast…

 

As Roman watched he hadn’t realised the tears that had fallen from his eyes, horrified at the sight. Logan on the other hand felt a pain in his heart, they were too late, if only a few hours earlier he may have been able to save both of them… but in this state, he’d only have the capacity of saving one… but which one…

He glanced at Roman’s tearstained face and took a shallow breath ‘I’m sorry Roman’ Logan thought to himself before looking back at the screen.

 

‘I’m coming Patton’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn!!
> 
>  
> 
> Theories and thoughts?? <333


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but exciting 0-0
> 
> I’m going out partying tonight but I wanted to leave you guys something to mull over ;P
> 
> Hopefully, if I’m not too hungover, I will be able to write more tomorrow ^_^ don’t get your hopes up XD

“W-What’s happening to him?” Roman asked, trying to wipe away his tears but more just fell nonetheless. After a moment of no reply he turned to the other “Logan!” his voice rose to snap the other out of whatever trance they were in.

Logan blinked and looked at Roman, hesitating for a moment before clearing his throat to reply “U-Uh… well… the… the connection between a vampire and a human is strong… it’s not just putting venom into the body… it’s a psychic link… P-Patton is in an inducedcomatosed state to stop him from feeling the pain of the transfusion… if he was awake he’d be dead by now…” Logan informed.

“N-Not Patton… Virgil… Logan, what is happening to Virgil?? He…” Roman looked back at the screen and grazed his fingers over Virgil’s image “… I’ve never seen him this bad… his eyes… his wounds… what’s happening to him?”

Logan frowned a little, but not out of anger or frustration, no, out of fear… Roman and Patton were his best friends… this whole ordeal was his fault… “Virgil… he’s feeling the tear… his mind and soul are being ripped in two… not to mention, he probably hasn’t eaten in three days… plus the injuries…” Logan looked at the screen “…Right now he is just a beastly animal looking for food… if let out of his bonds… he’d kill anyone who stood in front of him… even his own mother…”

Roman’s eyes widened at this information “Then what are we going to do?!” he panicked, they would clearly have to knock him out or something before recuing him, and Patton… he was attached to a machine!

 

Logan looked down, taking a minute before looking back at his friend “We will stick to the plan, I am a hunter, I know how these procedures work… I will meet you by the side door in 10 minutes…” Logan instructed.

Roman wasn’t sure about this but he had no choice, he would have to put his faith in his friend “Alright… I’ll create a distraction…” Roman then stood and walked to the door, pulling the gun from his belt and turning off the safety. He then looked over his shoulder at his logical friend “See you in ten minutes” those were his final words before slipping out of the room.

Logan sighed deeply; he turned back to the screens and watched as Roman walked towards the opposite side of the building. A few minutes later he heard gunshots and he knew that was his cue. His last glance at the computerscreen showed him that of Roman, stood shooting the gun in the air before running “I guess that’s one way to do it” Logan chuckled before sneaking out of the security room and towards Lab 4.

 

It only took a few minutes to find the Lab, he punched in the code before entering, locking the door behind him. He suddenly froze as the growling behind him stopped,swallowing thickly he slowly turned around, his wide eyes meeting Virgil’s. Virgil had stopped squirming, he sat perfectly still and simply stared at Logan, offering a smirk “Human~ Come closer~” His voice! His voice was almost echoed, deep and terrifying, yet it also had a hypnotic charm to it, Logan found himself taking a few steps forward without even realising it.

Virgil smirked more “That’s it~ Closer~ Good boy~” Logan got within a metre before blinking and stepping away with a gasp, finally breaking eye contact “No! Stop… Please, I am here to release you and Patton…” Logan announced, causing the vampire to frown and a deep, throaty growl to erupt from his throat.

Logan quickly moved around to Patton, glancing at the machine before back at Patton, reaching out and cupping his cold cheek. The machine was at 98% complete, Logan had no choice but to wait; to remove him now would be too risky.

 

“Logan~ what’s taking you so long, release me~ you said you would~ you owe me~ this was your fault after all~ It was your fault my father was killed!” Virgil’s voice pierced through Logan’s soul, it was his fault…

“Y-Your father? Virgil… Are you conscious…?” Logan asked, staying where he was, knowing that if he made eye contact, he’d be lost in a hypnotic trace again. However, Logan had made a valid point, Virgil was meant to be nothing but a beast… no intelligence… Logan mentally punished himself for not having noticed before, but Virgil was talking! He knew his name!

“Of course I am conscious… I’m pissed… but conscious… you and your asshole friends will pay for this… I will kill everyone in here!”

Logan frowned at those words “Even Roman and Patton? Roman came here to save you… Virgil…”

Virgil growled before laughing sinisterly “Roman? Save me? Oh yes, that is just like him, a prince saving his damsel in distress… Pathetic! And Patton? Why the hell would I care? He has strong blood, I think sucking him dry would restore all of my strength, then I wouldn’t have to drink everyone else~ I can just kill them for fun~” He chuckled, even his laugh had a presence that sent a shiver down Logan’s spine.

Logan knew it… This wasn’t Virgil… This was the beast inside of Virgil… His none-human side…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought?? <333


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for your support and patience!! I finally got my WiFi back!! :D  
> And I’m also feeling a lot better, my flat mate and I are getting along better now we’ve put down some ground rules ^_^
> 
> Now! I can get back to writing and posting wooo!! I want to write a bit later too so there may be 2 chapters today ^_^

Roman had ran, he’d had at least 8 guards on his tail at one point but he’d now given them the slip and was waiting outside by the storage room door they’d entered.

“Where are they…?” he grumbled to himself as helooked at his phone; it had been 15 minutes and there was still no sign. Roman began to get agitated by the 20thminute and decided to go back in, he knew it was risky and Logan would probably shout at him later but he had to be sure they were okay…

Roman cautiously walked through the halls, heading towards Lab 4; unfortunately he didn’t know his way around and had to follow the signs, which slowed his progress tenfold.

Eventually he saw it, ‘Lab 4’.

“Finally!” he whisper-shouted to himself and was about to reach for the door handle when suddenly he felt a cold metal object pressed up against the back of his head, all he heard was a click and “Who are you? And why are you trespassing on these premises?”

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Logan was still stood, glancing at the computer screen. It was at 99% complete, he was so close to getting Patton out of this place… But there was just one problem…

“Get me out of here!” Virgil growled, causing Logan to flinch for the Nth time. He didn’t know what to do, he knew Roman was waiting for them, for ALL of them… but…

He glanced at the back of Virgil’s head before taking a deep breath “If I let you out, you have to promise me that you will not kill Patton, Roman or myself…” Logan bargained, he didn’t even know if he could trust the word of a regular vampire, let alone a ravenous one…

There was silence for a moment before Virgil hummed, almost sarcastically “Alright, I shall take you up on that offer, just get me out… these things sting like a bitch!” he spoke, his words echoing through the room with a darkness Logan could not describe.

With courage and maybe a hint of stupidity, Logan slowly walked over to Vigil, being sure to not look him in the eye “I also need your help getting Patton out safely… Can you do that?” Logan added to the bargain. Virgil raised a brow at the formally dressed boy. He knew Logan, Virgil was still Virgil after all, he may be hungry and his vampiric nature may be slipping out slightly, however he couldn’t help but find it amusing at how this boy was now practically begging after all he’dsaid and done.

 

“You know what, fine… I shall help your boyfriend but only if he promises to supply me with blood” Virgil fired back.

 

Logan frowned at this request and raised his head to lookat the vampire in front of him; Virgil eyes were yellow!Nonetheless, the teenage hunter didn’t have time to analyse this “B-Blood? But… you promised not to kill him if I let you go” Logan responded, confused and wary.

Virgil suddenly relaxed his body and raised a brow “Wait… he never told you…?” Virgil asked curiously.

Logan was even more confused now “Excuse me?”

Virgil sighed, but Logan could still see a smirk of amusement on Virgil’s face “A hunter, a hunter with a crush on a boy who is a blood supporter~ this is like a cute little Romeo and Juliet thing” he laughed, but Logan didn’t find it so funny.

“W-What are you talking about?” Logan asked, taking a step back and glancing back and forth from Patton to Virgil. The latter sighed, his amusement dwindling “Logan, you’re a hunter… I would have thought you knew of all of the blood supporters… do you even know what a blood support is?”

Logan shook his head slowly; this actually earned a look of pure astonishment from the vampire.

“For your information, I’m not a full fledged hunter yet, I haven’t completed my training. So, if you would be so kind as to indulge me…” Logan asked, still scared of those glowing yellow eyes but trying to act nonchalant.He may not know all, yet, but he did know that hungry vampires had a short temper, and were almost like a different person.

“Hmmm… Maybe, maybe not, it’ll cost ya~” Virgil smirked and shook his wrists, clanking the chains connected to them. Logan wasn’t sure but suddenly the computer beeped, the process was complete “Fine”

Logan moved over to Patton first and undid all of the straps; he then set the computer to reduce the serum, to slowly pull Patton out of his induced coma. Logan then cautiously walked over to Virgil and began undoing the straps, starting with the legs, then torso then arms, but as soon as he was done he found himself pinned to the wall by his neck, the wind completely blown out of him “A-Ah! V-Virgil! I-I… S-Stop w-we… w-we had a-a deal…!”

“Yes we did, so listen up closely” Virgil growled and moved his lips, and fangs, close to Logan’s ear and neck “Us vampires live in peace now, sure, there may be a strays here and there that refuse to obey the rules, but most of us live in peace. Drinking the blood peoplewillingly donate, and there are even some people and companies that supply blood specifically for us. Patton’s family are some of those people, that is one of the reasons why he was generous enough to be mine. Now. I suggest you get over this obsession of vampires being evil, get your head out of your ass, and give us a chance. Or you might have a rebellion on your hands”

Virgil suddenly removed himself from Logan and let the boy drop to the floor, coughing and rubbing his neck but holding an expression of shock, realisation, and guilt.

“V-Virgil I-…”

“Save it nerd…” Virgil retaliated. Logan looked up to the vampire and was surprised to see Virgil looking more relaxed and his eyes had turned back to a red-ish/brown?

“Y-Your eyes…” Logan stuttered.

Virgil raised a brow once more “What about them? They change colour depending on my mood-… geez dude… you seriously need more education on vampires… I mean seriously… what sort of hunter are you” Virgil sighed, but there was a hint of forgiveness and playfulness in there that calmed the human teenager down somewhat.

“Come on, we’d better get out of here before your bastard of a brother comes back” Virgil spoke, holding out a hand for Logan, the latter accepted and opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly interrupted.

 

“Well, well, well… What do we have here? A hunter helping a blood-sucking beast? Tut tut tut, I thought I trained you better than that, Logan”

 

Both Virgil and Logan turned around to see Laurence blocking their only exit, but what was worse, he had Roman in cuffs with a gun pointed to his head.

“I-I’m sorry, Lo… You were taking so long… I got worried…” Roman apologised but flinched as he felt the gun press up against him harder.

Virgil growled internally, not even realising he’d stepped in front of Logan and Patton protectively, whilst also keeping a sharp eye on Laurence’s finger; ready to pounce if he even thinks about pulling the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories and thoughts??? <3333


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised~ 2 chapters in a day! :D
> 
> Thank you for all of your support!! I really appreciate it and is the sole reason for my motivation!! ^_^
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

“B-Brother I-…”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Laurence shouted, causing Logan and Virgil to flinch, both wide eyed and watching the gun in the hunter’s hand cautiously. Virgil currently stood, baring his fangs, and snarling, while his arms were out to the sides protectively keeping Logan and Patton behind him, the latter still unconscious.

 

“You are trespassing on this facility, there are punishments for this kind of behaviour… However… I think a simple mind wipe should do the trick, it wouldn’t look good to have teenage blood on my hands…” Laurence hummed in thought and took a few steps forward, forcing Roman to go with him.

“P-Please…Please c-could you… l-lower the g-gun…” Roman stuttered. If Roman weren’t terrified at this very moment, he’d simply be happy about having not pissing himself right now.

Laurence raised a brow and glanced at the hostage before removing the gun from his head and kicking him in the back, pushing him forward with a force that would definitely be leaving a bruise.

Virgil gasped silently and reached out to catch Roman, holding him close and getting him to his feet before moving him behind him protectively. Logan placed a gentle hand on Roman’s shoulder, silently looking him up and down to be sure he wasn’t injured, Roman shook his head in response, silently letting his friend know he was fine.

“You’ll pay for all of this!” Virgil growled through his teeth towards the enemy “You killed my father! You kidnapped my friend and me! You tortured us! You threatened my… my…” Virgil suddenly wore a look of confusion as something within him clicked. He glanced over his shoulder towards Roman, looking him up and down before mentally shaking his head and returning to the enemy “…You held a gun to a Roman’s head! And for what?!”

Laurence raised his brow with a small smirk “For what? Why~ to be rid of your kind of course, you are the parasites of humanity… pointless and unnecessary… Oh! And the punishment of a mind wipe did not extend to the likes of you” Laurence spoke as he glanced to the computer screen “Disconnection complete” he smirked, and before Logan or Roman could catch on to Laurence’s words, the latter rose his gun and fired two shots; the room suddenly became extremely still.

 

Laurence stood, his gun smoking, still aimed towards Virgil. Roman and Logan stood, both apprehensively stunned, their mouths ajar and eyes wide looking at Virgil from behind. The gunshot was loud enough towake Patton, the latter stirred a little; unsure of where he was, what had happened, and what was happening now.

“V-Virgil?” Roman spoke, breaking the silence as he slowly moved his arm to Virgil’s shoulder. However, his touch only lasted a second, as Virgil suddenly crumbled like a puppet cut from their strings “VIRGIL!” Roman exclaimed and caught him under his arms from behind, slowly lowering to his knees and holding Virgil against his chest and lap, frantically looking him up and down and trying to stop the bleeding.

“What did you do?!” Logan exclaimed as he knelt down beside Roman and Virgil, inspecting the damages; Laurence simply huffed in accomplishment and blew the smoke away from the barrel of his gun before placing it in the holster.

Logan looked at Virgil. The vampire was already extremely pale from lack of food, however now dark red began to spread over his torso, two gunshot wounds in the centre of his chest sizzled.

“Now… It is time for the beast to die… stop coddling it! Get away!!” Laurence rose his voice, anger seeping through, completely and utterly disappointed in his brothers behaviour towards this beast. He took out his gun once more and aimed it at Virgil’s head, the latter barely conscious, his head laid against Romans shoulder and his eyes only half open, weakly looking at the hunter, and the barrel pointed right at him.

Logan stood and blocked the guns bullet path, standing with his arms out protecting Roman and Virgil behind him “No! Brother this must end! It is illogical!”

Laurence backed off slightly forlorned “Illogical? Logan! They are parasites! Beasts!”

“No! They aren’t! I have been shown just how loyal these creatures have become… this… this so-called beast… he is called Virgil… a teenage boy on a scholarship to one of the most successful schools in Britain! He hasn’t hurt a single human; he may have fed but only with permission! Additionally, I thought vampire hunters were supposed to be heroes… to protect their people… to fight a fair battle… but now I see clearly… it is no longer a fair battle… it is extermination based on bias, prejudice, and communism…! These beings only want peace! So why must we take that from them?” Logan vocally fought, going against his older brother was hard but seeing his friends suffering like this was worse, no matter the consequence… he’d fight for what he knew was logically right.

 

Meanwhile, as Logan heatedly argued with his bother, Roman held Virgil close, one arm holding himcomfortably, the other pressed firmly on the wound to try and stop the bleeding “V-Virgil… S-Stay with me alright… please…” Roman stuttered; his voice lowered so not to catch the attention of anyone but Virgil. The latter slowly and weakly glanced up at the voice with his light brown eyes as he looked at his roommate “R-Roman?” Virgil replied, grimacing slightly from the pain.

“Shh… don’t talk… you’ll be okay…” Virgil looked at Roman with soft eyes, watching the warm tears trickle down his cheeks.

“R-Roman…”

“Shh… I said don’t talk…” Roman instructed once againwith a sniffle, his eyes flickering from Virgil’s face to his wound, he’d never felt so scared in his life, he’d never felt so strongly about someone before either, and that also added onto Roman’s current fear, and Virgil could see it.

“R-Ro… I-I… I need to tell you something” Virgil spoke, his voice was rasped and quiet, so much so, that Roman had to lower his head to hear what the other was trying to say. “I… I didn’t notice before… y-you were always so mean… a-and bossy… b-but you tried… you t-tried to make a-amends…” Virgil coughed, wincing at the pain but he didn’t care, he had to continue, no matter how much Roman begged him to stop. “I-It wasn’t until… u-until just now… y-you… you touched me and… and I knew… it’s you… I c-can’t believe it’s you… but… I-I guess it m-makes sense…”

Roman was completely lost and starting to worry more than on average “Virgil please… stop… you’re talking nonsense… please… just stay with me, okay? W-We can talk later” Roman smiled weakly and held his vampire close.

Virgil however, knew. He knew that Roman was his soul mate, he’d been in the same room with him for so long, nevertheless, they’d never touched… not once… He’d smelt Roman’s scent a few times, finding it glorious, and if it weren’t for his regal attempt of keeping his secret, and Roman’s lack of social conduct, he would have investigated further by now.

 

Virgil knew what needed to be done, but he didn’t have time or energy to explain. Suddenly, however, Roman felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Patton crouched next to him. Patton had finally gotten his bearings and managed to gather enough energy to gently roll off the chair and next to his friends. He’d seen Virgil’s state and knew he was no longer marked, however, he couldn’t let his emotions get in the way of what needed to be done. He’d felt what Virgil felt once, and seen the way both Virgil and Roman were with each other. He may be a ditz sometimes but he wasn’t stupid, he knew love when he saw it, as he’d felt it himself; glancing up at Logan, whom was still fighting for them and protecting them, but there wasn’t much time left.

Virgil saw Patton and smiled weakly, the latter returned the smile “I got this, rest” Patton whispered, knowing that Logan’s argument wouldn’t last much longer, he knew what had to be done, even if he didn’t like it…

Patton leaned in and began to whisper to Roman, explaining everything he knew about vampires and their soul mates.

 

Logan’s debate was running dry, he could see his brother becoming more and more furious as the seconds passed; he just hoped he’d given his friend’s enough time.

“Logan… You… You dishonour your family name… Father would be enraged! So as his successor, I hereby revoke your vampire hunter status, and sentence you and your so-called friends to a death sentence. You are charged with harbouring an enemy of humanity, and attempting a rescue of said creature…” Laurence raged, taking a step back and aiming his gun right at his younger brother, his body trembling with anger and betrayal, there was no changing his mind and Logan knew that.

“Virgil! Now!” Logan cried out before tackling his brother. A shot was fired but missed; smashing a few glass vials on the counter.

“Get off me!” Laurence growled, but Logan tried his best to pin him down and remove the gun; though it was a slowly losing battle.

Nevertheless, it was enough time for Virgil to sink his fangs into Roman, take a few gulps and regain enough energy. Just enough energy to pull Logan back and lunge for Laurence’s throat; drinking in gulps of his sour blood, as the human hunter gargled a scream.

Virgil had never drank someone dry before but he and his group knew that this hunter would never change… he’d hunt him forever… and he’d killed his father!!

But none of these reasons were enough for Virgil… He wasn’t a killer… Virgil slowly pulled back once Laurence had lost consciousness, and stood, weakly wiping his mouth with his wrist while swaying slightly.

Just as he was about to collapse again he felt two hands grip his upper arm. He tilted his head to see Logan holding him “Thank you Virgil, for saving us and not killing him… I’ll have his memory wiped and report all of this to my father, I’ll change this company for the better” Logan announced, to which Virgil weakly smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

 

BANG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even sorry XD
> 
> Thoughts??? <333
> 
> Theories??? <333


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it 0-0

“ROMAN!”

 

Patton gasped and caught his friend before he hit the floor. Roman cried out in pain and clung to Patton’s shirt. A strong sharp pain pierced his chest and caused the remainder of his body to feel numb.

Patton frightfully glanced at Laurence, whom was now definitely unconscious with a gun smoking in his limp hand. Patton then returned his teary gaze back to Roman, sat on his knees with Roman tensed up in his arms, strangled gasps erupting from his friend’s throat.

“R-Roman! Stay with me!” Patton cried, looking over his body to try and find the bullet wound, or even the slightest bit of blood.

But…

Nothing…

“I-I don’t understand” Patton stuttered, fearful from his best friends painful whimpers. He was clearly in a lot of pain but there were no signs of injury.

 

“P-Patton…” Said person turned their attention from Roman to Logan, his teary eyes widening at the sight.

Logan was crouched down with blood staining his shirt, tie, neck and face; splattered slightly. A thicker amount of blood was covering his hands as he pressed them against Virgil’s torso; the latter currently laying on the cold metal floor, warm blood slowly pooling around his torso, his eyes closed and breathing shallow.

“N-No…” Patton’s voice was almost non-existent as he looked from Virgil to Roman “L-Lo… W-What…”

“Patton… I… I didn’t see in time… P-Please… I need your help removing the… the bullets… They are silver…” Logan spoke, though he was clearly holding back tears and fear in order to save Virgil and his friend.

 

Patton now realised that Virgil had marked Roman, not to mention he was his soul mate… If Virgil died then Roman would die too… Roman was feeling the pain Virgil felt!

“O-Okay!” Patton lay Roman down. He knew there was nothing he could do for his friend, not without saving Virgil. Patton assessed that the pain was mainly coming from the silver that burnt within Virgil; silver burns vampires.

“Logan, please lay Virgil on the bed and then tend to Roman while I perform the operation” Logan had never heard Patton speak in such a serious manner before, even as tears fell down his cheeks like a waterfall. Nevertheless, he did as he was told and moved Virgil to the chair Patton was previously strapped to, lowering it to make a bed.

Meanwhile, Patton washed his hands and prepared all the tools he needed, he was just thankful that this lab was fully stocked with a large majority of medical supplies.

Once ready he began removing any fabric that was around the wounds and cleaned the areas. He noted that there were two central bullet wounds and one extra positioned just above the heart “Oh thank god… It missed the heart but the bullets are all still inside, I am going to remove them now. Logan, could you assist me? I’ll need you to press those clothes over the wounds once I remove the bullets”

Logan made sure Roman was secure before walking over to the bed, he nodded his head in silent confirmation that he’d heard and accept the responsibility. He then watched as Patton opened the wounds slightly and used extended tweezers to remove the central bullets.

“Okay… Those ones don’t seem to have caused any internal bleeding; they should heal just fine after stitching… b-but… the last on… I-It missed the heart but… it’s close… a-and… b-bleeding a lot…”

Logan moved one hand over to Patton’s trembling one in comfort. Patton’s eyes moved up from the wound to Logan, as new tears fell. “You can do this Pat, I believe in you, you can save both of them, I know you can” Logan spoke with confidence, he trusted his friend and believed in his medical skills.

Patton nodded his head and whispered a ‘thank you’ before continuing the operation.

 

Two weeks later

 

It was a mild day, the clouds blocked out the sun, and rain threatened to fall. In a hillside cemetery stood Logan formally dressed in a 3-piece suit with a white flower in the chest pocket.

“Sorry I’m late! I stopped by a store to buy these” Patton called out, clearly out of breath from running. He too wore a 3-piece suit, accompanied by a purple flower in the chest pocket, and in his hands were a bouquet of Lilly’s.

“I hope these are okay? There was so many to choose from but I felt these were appropriate” Patton spoke as he stood by the 2 graves.

“I am sure they will be satisfactory” Logan replied, automatically moving to adjust Patton’s tie as it had become untidy from running. He then looked at Patton and smiled sadly “Will you be okay?” placing a gentle kiss on the smaller’s cheek.

Patton nodded his head with a blush “I’ll be okay, Lo” returning the sad smile before looking around “Just us two? Where are the others?”

Logan sighed, “Despicable isn’t it… his own Parent’s funeral and he’s late…” Logan sighed. Patton giggled slightly in response “I suppose it’s not the greatest that we are here first, but you know how they are~ Roman probably took 3 hours picking out a tie” he giggled, Logan rolled his eyes, knowing that this is most probably true.

 

“Hey! Sorry we are late!” A voice sounded from down the path. Logan and Patton turned around to see Roman dashing down the cemetery towards them, with a clearly pissed off Virgil in tow “Sorry guys~ V here needed a drink and one thing led to another” Roman winked as he caught up and stood next to Patton.

Virgil stopped next to Logan wearing a deep frown “Roman… don’t lie to them… tell them the truth before I beat the living shit out of you…” he growled. Roman awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck “O-Okay, okay… Virge, I’m sorry… but this is a very important day… I just wanted to be extra supportive and look my best… I’m sorry it took so long…” his expression falling to sorrow and guilt.

Virgil, however, couldn’t stay mad at him, he knew the other was just trying his best to impress and support, in his own frustrating way “I know…”

Virgil smiled sadly at Logan as the latter placed a gentleand supportive hand on his shoulder “Virgil, we are all here for you” Logan spoke, he never thought he’d be friends with a vampire but after what happened, he found they were no different to him, other than dietary choices of course.

Patton nodded and held out his bouquet of flowers to the youngest “Here Virgil~ these are for you and your parents” Patton offered with a sad smile. Virgil could tell Patton was trying his hardest to keep it together. He gladly accepted the flowers and turned to face the graves, both engraved with his parents names, and placed the flowers between them.

 

His parents funeral had been a few days ago, however, today was his mothers birthday and he wanted to visit; of course, his new friends decided they’d make a day of it and celebrate her life together.

After hearing about the death of her husband, his mother’s heart had given out. Virgil wanted to be sad, he wanted to cry, he wanted to show his sadness for her departure… but nothing happened… he was shocked to learn of her death but was happy that she was no longer in pain or alone, she was with his father now.

 

The four stood, looking at the grave, Roman placed an arm around Virgil’s waist in comfort; the latter leaning against the taller with a deep sigh “Happy birthday mum” he spoke softly.

Those three words broke Patton; he threw himself in Logan’s arms and cried heavily into his chest. Logan held him close with a small, sad smile and soft sigh, rubbing the others back soothingly.

Roman couldn’t help but chuckle out of irony before glancing at Virgil, slightly worried that his new boyfriend was keeping his sorrow and grief locked away inside.

 

Logan had apologised to Virgil many times on behalf of his fathers company. After the event, Logan had reported everything to his father, and although the company was far from perfecting it’s ways, Logan now had a position to make it better; and Laurence, well, let’s just say he is now sat in a cell, locked away with no memory of vampires or hunters. Virgil had forgiven Logan for everything that had happened, as did Patton, however, as punishment for his crime, Logan agreed to give blood at Patton’s fathers company every month.

 

“Virgil, may I say a few words?” Logan asked, to which Virgil nodded. Logan looked towards the graves “Mr and Mrs Sanders, I would like to offer you my most sincere apologies… if it were not for me, your son may still have a mother and father… it was my ignorance and loathing that caused this… a mistake I will never be able to rectify or repay… but in an attempt to right some wrongs, I would like to offer my friendship and service to Virgil and the vampire species, to insure that my mistake will not be repeated. Additionally, I would like to offer my congratulations on your birthday Mrs Sanders, if not for me you may be celebrating it with your son… but I hope, wherever you are, you are happy and watching over him… I thank you for bringing himinto this life to teach me these valuable lessons.” Logan finished, removing his flower from his pocket and gently placing it on the grave, Patton still weeping in his arms.

 

Roman glanced down at Virgil after hearing a little sniffle, however the other was still holding strong “My turn” he spoke up, tightening his hold around his lover and looking at the graves “Mr and Mrs Sanders, I too want to thank you for bringing Virgil into my life… if it weren’t for him I’d still be a pompous snob that knows no better than the money I have…”

“Some things can never be changed” Virgil sarcastically commented with a chuckle, earning laser eyes from Roman before he continued.

“I admit, I was horrible to your son upon first meeting… I threw him out of the room, shouted at him… was an absolute asshole… however… I know that Virgil has and will continue to teach me how to be honourable and proud, to respect all bounds of life no matter the wealth, class, or race. I would also like to say, happy birthday Mrs Sanders, I never had the chance to meet you or your husband… I will never know if you approve of my love for your son… I know I am not worthy… but I hope… somehow… I could get your blessing one day, as I never want to leave him, Virgil, your son, is everything to me, and I know we are only young and have only been together for less than two weeks… but I hope he will take my hand and be with me for the rest of my life”

 

Virgil’s eyes widened, listening to Roman’s words and feeling the mixture of grief, sorrow, happiness, and love rile up inside of him. “R-Roman…”

Roman looked at Virgil and pulled away enough to face him and take his hands “Virgil Sanders, I know it hasn’t been long… but I know I want to be with you forever… and… and I hope you want that too… you see… I… I love you… and this isn’t a proposal… as were only 16… but… you know… I just… I…”

That was it. That was all it took. Virgil’s eyes began to glisten before spilling out warm tears “R-Ro… I… I love you too… I always want to be with you… and that’s not just the vampiric connection talking… I have felt this way for a long time… I knew you were awake all those nights as I c-cried… you were always silently watching over me but being careful not to scare me, thinking of my feelings and worried when e-ever I had an attack… T-That day… I thought… I thought you’d die because of me… because of the mark… and I never want to feel that again… I want to protect you… I… I love you too… I want to be with you always and forever” he sniffled and moved to hug Roman, the later wrapping his arms around Virgil’s frail body. “A-And…” Virgil sniffled before looking up at Roman “…And I know my mum and dad would think you worthy, as I do” he spoke with a small crooked smile, his face glistening with tears.

 

Roman felt his heart skip a beat at those words. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Virgil’s, their very first kiss, sealing the mark, connection, and love between them.

 

Forever and Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to thank you all for your support throughout this story!! You have all been amazing!! And I wouldn’t have made it without you and your kind words~~  
> I had no idea that this was the direction the story would take 0-0 nevertheless! I hope you all enjoyed it!!
> 
> I can’t wait to hear your thoughts for this final chapter!! And I hope to see you again on my other stories 0-0
> 
> Pssstttt!! I’m going to be starting ‘assessment of abilities’ up again! So head on over there and subscribe if you haven’t already and catch up on the 5 chapters already there ;P I think you’ll enjoy it~ 
> 
> Thoughts on final chapter?? <3333
> 
> I love you guys!!! <3333333333


End file.
